


Attached

by cairusvt, punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Series: a run for their money [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Camboy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Corruption Kink, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Everyone is studying Architecture because fuck you it's my fic, Fluff and Smut, HOONSOL 5EVER, HOONSOL PARIN MGA GAGO, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lee Jihoon | Woozi's Fingers, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Coffee and Food and Sex because they're in College, M/M, Mild Corruption Kink anyways, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU but sort of not? IDK man, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vernon really needed money and accidentally fished sugardaddy jihoon thru his onlyfans, Versatile Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Versatile Lee Jihoon | Woozi, architecture students, that's basically the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: From attached files and a not so stalker-y meet ups he has had with him to their relationship now, Hansol thinks Jihoon hasn't let him have a peaceful life ever since he came crashing in and he's still a bit unsure if he actually hates him for it.But one thing is for sure, and that's the fact that Hansol's already too deep to dig himself out of this.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: a run for their money [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolographicTae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicTae/gifts).



> ANOTHER COMMISSION FROM HOLOGRAPHICTAE <3<3<3   
> and it is the firs tone i'm doing with cairusvt !! i'm so so glad you had as much fun with this fic as i did while making it! Your ideas for this fic AND series are really amazing and i'm glad i got to work with you again!!! I hope the surprise end will be to your liking <3

For some very odd reason, Hansol has this somewhat obsession for the word ok. Or Okay. But it really did start as Ok. 

Back in the eighteen hundreds, some elitist jackass and his elitist jackass group of scholar friends, have decided to use random acronyms as their way to feel special. A secret language only "Scholars" of their "magnitude" would know. "K.C. of knuff ced, or enough said. "K.Y." for  _ know yuse _ which means no use. "O.L." for  _ ol write _ . And one of them is O.K. Which stood for _ Oll Korrect _ . Yeah, they used the spelling of the word with how it sounds instead of using A.C. since using the sound makes it harder to decipher what it really means if you don't know it. It was a fad at the time, something that was a thing back then, and really it’s more like how we, as humans, communicate through  _ memes  _ these days. 

But their little elitist jackass of a group didn't stop to think that "common folk" would pick it up and spread it by word of mouth. And then it spread even further by paper. 

Then everyone uses OK as a sign of confirmation. But it's still a bit of a slang. Imagine the word "meme". Hansol's not proud to say that he uses "meme" as a noun as well as a verb and sometimes even as an adverb. It's the beauty of languages. There's old ways to speak and modern ways to talk. You don't say "pardon my intrusion" when you drop by your best friend's house unannounced now but you also don't just yell "Dude!" When you see your friends back in the early 50's as if it's an actual greeting. 

But why is Hansol going on about ok? Well, for one, he's currently the opposite of everything the word stands for today, and second is that if he was an elitist jackass back in the eighteen hundreds his O.K. would be Jihoon's studio. Some people knew about it, few people actually knew what it was, but Hansol? Hansol doesn't just feel like he's the only one who knows the real root of Jihoon's studio. No. He knows a completely different definition of his studio. 

To him, his O.K. was a "Hey, wanna drop by my studio later?" from Jihoon, while they're out with their now expanded friends, and everyone thinks it's just Jihoon and his knack for sharing songs but only when you have explicit consent from him. But to Hansol, it's just Jihoon's very own way of asking if he wants to spend the night on his bed. Without the actual sleeping part of being in a bed, 

And, well...

Just like O.K., it used to be for the elites only. But now... well, let's say Jihoon's little invite is not as "scholarly exclusive" as Hansol initially thought it was. 

"Why does he say it like that?" Chan asks, staring at Jihoon as he and Wonwoo exit the cafe, and Hansol takes a sip of his latte. "Say what like what?" "Ask you over his place like that? Are you guys not, like, out? Is he, you know..?" Chan motions with his hands and Hansol gawkes as he understood what Chan was saying. "What? Dude!" "What? You guys were like, sending signals or something! What the fuck was that?" Chan asks and Hansol sighs. "It's nothing. Just... He's a really, uh, private person." Hansol says, which isn't exactly a lie. "Then what's with the gooey eye contact?" Chan asks and Hansol shrugs. "Studio isn't like, code name for his sex dungeon is it?" Chan asks and Hansol laughs. "Okay. You can shut up now." "Does he have a sex swing? is it worth investing on?" "I'm serious." "I am, too! I think Wonwoo's open to-" "Okay." Hansol picks up half of Chan's uneaten cookie and shoves it in his mouth. Hansol leaves his hand over Chan's mouth as he tries to break away and Hansol just holds his hand steady and then places his other on the back of Chan's head. 

Hansol would like to think that he's adjusted to his third year of college well given the circumstances. The circumstances being he's flat out broke after paying for the entrance fees and Chan's practically an angel sent by god himself because he's already gotten two job offers for Hansol in just one week after class started. And he also buys groceries enough for the two of them for Hansol to cook and for the two of them to share. 

He's God sent, truly. 

"I know I don't usually ask about the whole money issue and you know i honestly don't care, but why keep it from him?" Chan asks as they're walking back to their now shared flat with two small bedrooms with their own bathrooms and a small living room that is also the dining room in between the rooms. The kitchenette is technically a counter along one wall with a sink and Chan's electric stove next to their small butane gas stove and then a decent size fridge at the end of the room. It's a tight squeeze but hansol likes to think of it as a warm space. "Less space for the heater in the winter and less time it gets the A.C. to cool the entire place up when it's summer, you know?" Hansol adds and Chan laughs because he can't argue that it does, sort of, makes sense. 

"Is he... He's not an asshole about it, is he?" Chan asks and Hansol can't help but laugh. 

"Oh God, no. I know you two seem to think the other is evil or whatever but he's sweet. Chan, he got us matching Groot keychains for our anniversary last year." Hansol points out because he'd rather not point out the other "gifts'' Jihoon gives him.

"So what's up with all the money matters and shit? Is he, like, gonna force his money on you to pay your tuition or something?" Chan asks, laughing, and Hansol laughs along nervously. 

"No way." Chan says, catching on to Hansol's tone, and Hansol sighs.

"I probably wouldn't have been able to pay for my tuition in my freshman year if he didn't help me." Hansol adds and Chan hits his arm. 

"You said you got like, a modeling gig or something!" Chan yells, still hitting his arm, and Hansol pushes him away and walks up to their building. 

  
  


It was decided that Hansol was going to tell Chan everything tonight, over cheap beer and even cheaper ice cream, and Hansol was to not leave behind every detail. 

So Hansol started with the website and his page. 

"Oh dear  _ God _ . Let me get a bit more drunk for this." Chan says, downing his first bottle straight as Hansol laughs and closes the tab. 

"Obviously," Chan says, clearing his throat after finishing the bottle, "I am not judging. I honestly feel a bit proud of you for like, doing what you can and all that. I definitely support." Chan says and Hansol knows he would. That's the only reason he'd even show him this to begin with. "But the fact that your story with Jihoon starts with you showing me your  _ OnlyFans  _ page is slowly sinking down on me and i am starting to not like him that much." Chan says and Hansol laughs.

"It's not like that! We didn't even start here, to be exact." Hansol deffends and Chan sighs.

"Then where exactly did you start?" Chan asks and wow. When did it all start?

  
  
  


If Hansol has to put a date on it, it's going to have to be the day of The Incident. 

  
  


Obviously, Hansol is a bit short on money. He was a bit short on money back on his freshman year, too. And by a bit, he means he's eating only twice a day which is when it's late into the day and then one more late at night and both of which are hearthy convenience store meals. They're honestly not as bad as people make them out to be and one time Hansol brought one home and left it in the microwave for a minute or two longer than it has to and it almost feels like a home cooked meal. And yeah, he doesn't get any allowance. But honestly, Hansol's not even mad. He found out a long time ago that hate is such a wasted emotion on people who won't even matter to you so he's just staring at the silver lining that he's out of that place and the one good thing left at home is coming to the same uni as him in the following year. So yeah. Money is fucking great. It makes Hansol want to rip out every hair on his head sometimes but when he gets his month's paychecks he even treats himself to a little pack of that one kimchi he's always loved along with his convenience store meal. 

And yes.  _ Paychecks _ . Plural.

Hansol worked the cash register of the same convenience store he is practically living off of from nine at night up until three in the morning, then he sleeps or works on school stuff and works the morning shift in a cafe from six to eleven, and then classes the rest of the day and then repeat cycle. 

And then the Incident happened.

The Incident isn't necessarily just one incident. Hansol just calls the entire day the Incident because it's a complete twenty-four hour of him being a dumbass. Repeatedly. Or maybe 'constantly' is a better word for it. And to start, it starts with being 'almost' late for his shift on monday morning which is probably the worst day to be almost late on. You would not believe the amount of over saturated coffee these rich fuckers who go to their uni buy. 

  
  


"Fuck you." Chan cuts him off and Hansol thinks for a moment what the fuck was that for and it only hit him that his best friend is one of those rich fuckers. "It's okay. I still respect you as a person." Hansol adds and Chan throws a pillow at him which almost hits a bottle next to Hansol.

  
  


The Incident starts at six-seventeen A.M., when the sunlight reflects on the high rise building in front of the cafe and it sort of bounces it down to the cafe entrance. Hansol read somewhere that the color an object has is actually the color that it cannot reflect. That’s why when you look at it, it’s actually just not able to reflect whatever color it is. Like how leaves can’t reflect green. But yeah, Hansol likes how Light is a fucking weird topic. Hansol always finds himself staring outside, watching the light dance on the floor and then on the ceiling as people move, and watching what colors each person can’t reflect. And on that exact moment, someone opens the glass doors, looks around the crowded place, and scoffs audibly enough for Hansol to catch it. Hansol laughs at him, of course, but his laugh caught his and everyone else's attention and in a very Hansol like manner, he stops functioning properly, taking a step back due to the attention he had accidentally attracted, and then bumps against his coworker leading him to tip the drink he was holding all over Hansol's back. 

Hansol closes his eyes, sighs, and then takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes, smiles, and shrugs. "And that, my dear customers, is another, yet highly not recommended, way of waking up with the help of our coffee." Hansol says and the line full of tensed shoulders and knotted eyebrows faded into a soft buzz of light laughter.

Hansol turns around and finds the new hire staring at him looking like he's waiting for someone to chop his hands off so he takes his hands and pulls them down to his sides. "Clean this up quickly and remake the drink. Make another receipt and set that one aside and I'll pay for it. Okay? I'll just go and change." Hansol says and he apologizes to him and the other crew and they just carried on with the rush hour. 

After changing into his old uniform and some baggy pants he found in the "Closet" where everything is stored, Hansol comes back out with a bit of a shiver and just the right amount of  _ perfume  _ on him, courtesy of the cinnamon drowned latte he was drenched with. He greets the customers again, and takes over the counter again and half an hour later, the Monday morning rush is done. Hansol cleans the stations as the others are serving their drinks and he turns to see him in front of the counter. "Oh, good morning. What can I get you this one fine day?" Hansol has long since stopped cringing at the words he is forced to say and honestly, what else did he expect from a place called "Fine Day" where the I in fine is a fucking sunflower. "You know what? I would like whatever was spilled on you earlier." He says, smiling. Hansol smiles and nods. "Would you like the same order or the actual drink still brewing in our oh so lovely mop?" Hansol asks and the guy just smiled wider. 

And, okay. He's really fucking cute. And Hansol's mind kept thinking he's probably Chan's age and all so he's just playing along because he misses him. 

"Just the same order, please. I don't do mop water on Mondays." He says and he hands over his card to Hansol and Hansol nods. "Of course. Well would there be anything else you'd like?" Hansol asks and he glances up in the middle of punching in his order and he finds him staring intently at him. "Actually, can you make that two of that drink, large, and uh, maybe your number?" he asks and Hansol can't even cringe at how adorable it all sounded.

"Wow. Well, for one, my number is not on the menu, and two, I try not to mix work and life and I'd rather not lose a loyal customer when you eventually find me annoying and then dump me by dumping iced coffee on my head." Hansol says, trying to break the tension before it comes, and the guy just smiles and nods. "I get it. That's okay. Well, just the two drinks and uh, a slice of any cake you'd recommend." He says and Hansol nods. He then walks back to his table, opening a laptop and then glancing back at Hansol and Hansol averts his eyes before he gets caught and punches in his order. He swipes his card, gets the receipt and a tray and he gets a slice of cake while waiting for the drinks to be made. "I didn't know you were into younger dudes?" Someone says behind him and Hansol sighs. 

Dahyun, as sweet and bubbly as she is to the customer, is as loud and annoying to Hansol. "No. Don't." Hansol says and he takes the drinks from the new hire, he should probably get to memorizing his name by now but whatever, and then he sets his card over the receipt. "Look. He's alone, in a cafe, asking for your number. All i'm saying is if that other drink is actually for you then maybe you're not as hopeless as you say you are." Dahyun says and Hansol ignores her as she laughs and Hansol flips her off discreetly and she laughs. 

Hansol brings out his order for him and sets it out on the other side of the table. He places both drinks next to him and the cheesecake next to them. "Oreo cheesecake. Don't tell anyone but this one is made from a knock off Oreo." Hansol says, winking, and the guy laughs softly and nods. "Of course. Thanks, man." he says and Hansol bows and walks back to the counter. He grins at Dahyun and she rolls her eyes. "He's nice, though." Hansol says and Dahyun sighs. "I feel like such a mom, waiting for you to get hitched off and I'll wave goodbye as you ride off into the sunset in your pumpkin carriage." Dahyun says and Hansol snorts. "I want a watermelon carriage. More space for carriage sex." Hansol says and Dahyun throws him a disgusted look and Hansol takes it as a win. 

An hour later, when Hansol was left alone in the front of the store, he saw him stand up from his table, his bag already packed and his food and one of the drinks already gone, he takes the other drink in one hand and then walks towards the counter. "Will you be needing anything else?" Hansol asks and he smiles and lifts the drink in front of him. "I need you to take this." He says and Hansol stares. He set down the drink and was about to ask what was wrong with it only to see him walking out of the store. Hansol watches him walk down the sidewalk, glancing at Hansol once with a grin, and then disappearing from his sight. Hansol picks up the drink and then sees something written on the cup. 

"since i can't have your number why don't you have mine?" with his digits scribbled under it with his name right after. "I fucking told you!" Dahyun says behind him and Hansol sighs. "Shut up." Hansol says and he takes his own metal straw and takes a sip. "A free drink is a free drink." Hansol says and Dahyun wiggles her eyebrows at him and then turns back to her customer service smile when someone calls for her over the counter. 

That's one part of the Incident. 

The next one is not so cutesy as this one. 

And it starts with Hansol being chewed out by his literature prof for still not having a required book even after a month into the school year. 

Look, Hansol's daily meals are the microwaved meals that were mentioned before and he has to juggle two jobs to afford that and his place and have enough to save up for the following semester. Obviously he doesn't have the cash to buy a book they use barely once a week and he's managed to survive off of photocopying the pages they need for the class. Only this time, since his little accident in the cafe earlier meant he needed to drop his uniform off of a laundry place for it to be, you know, less sticky and cinnamon-y before his next shift tomorrow, he ended up coming to class right on time. Which means their prof is already walking to the podium in the middle of the AV room with his cardigan hanging from his elbow and his laptop bag on the other hand. Hansol quietly freaks out about not having the time to run out to photocopy the book since he starts the class right at the exact time and Hansol just prayed that the God of luck would let him have this one and not be called out for recitation today. 

But alas. The God of luck is a heartless bitch.

"It wasn't that bad." Seungkwan, another blessing in Hansol's pathetic life, says as he pats his back. Hansol is so fucking glad he was late for the first day which ended up making him sit up front, where no one but Seungkwan had wanted to sit, and their friendship began with Hansol finding his surname completely amazing. "He called me incompetent in both english and korean and then said i'm "imprudent" in English." Hansol sighs. "I don't even know what that means." Hansol adds and Seungkwan smiles softly and sighs. "At least no one was filming it." Seungkwan adds and Hansol laughs. Right. At least no one was filming. 

"Imprudent means you're very thoughtless of others. Kind of irresponsible and a bit careless." Someone says behind Hansol's table and he turns to find him smiling down at him. "Oh and, I was actually filming it." He says, grinning, and then walks away. 

"Dude! You know Jihoon?" Seungkwan asks and Hansol gets up and calls out for him. "I have class! Why don't you just call me?" He says right before walking out of the door and Seungkwan hits his arm. "YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER?" Seungkwan yells and Hansol sighs. 

Hansol cannot wait for this day to be over. 

But apparently, the day was not done with him yet. 

  
  


"You GOT FIRED?" Chan asks, loudly, and Hansol can't help but laugh at his reaction. "They were cutting down on staff. And I was the last hire so..." Hansol trails off. He takes a couple of gulps of beer as Chan stares at him with a completely different expression. "If that were me I would've broken down just from the coffee down my back." Chan says and Hansol rolls his eyes. "But how does Jihoon and Onlyfans all start with this?" Chan asks and Hansol takes a deep breath. 

  
  


One odd thing that night, though, is he finally slept for more than four hours. He woke up feeling a bit better but still with that heavy dread feeling in his chest. So he figures his plan B is just as good as any given the circumstances. 

You see, Hansol may not have time to sleep properly but he does have time to, you know, relieve himself every night before catching as much sleep as he can. And he's no stranger to the, lets say, porn side of Twitter. It was bound to happen, to be honest. Hansol has seen a lot of videos of just a guy jacking off and apparently he gets money off of it. So why not? People even wear masks and stuff sometimes to cover their face and all and Hansol already has a name ready for when he needs it. 

And right now? He needs it. Badly. 

So Apollonius has successfully opened his OnlyFans an hour before Hansol's shift at the cafe and he decided to post a couple photos just because. He's not really sure how it works nor does he have any reliable friends to ask about it so he figured winging it is the best course of action. 

And it worked. 

Hansol had initially left out his face on his videos, making sure the camera only got up to his jaw and he's not ripped and all but he's very fit. The stress is really great for losing weight and all the boxes he's lifted between the cafe and the convenience store was a good amount of lifting to have given him a bit of definition on his stomach and arms. His first videos are mostly just him jacking off and it had a good enough traction that he got a demand to make more videos and to post pictures as well. But one thing that had them coming back for more is not knowing his face. It was apparently a thing that he didn't even do intentionally but it was a smart move. 

Such a smart move that by the end of the first month of classes, Hansol is buying himself a drink from the cafe right before going to class and he actually gets to sleep. That good, tired-to-the-bones kind of sleep that makes you feel wobbly in the morning because he's made it his mission to post at least a video every other night and a picture on nights he's editing. But he has fallen into the habit of jerking himself off in front of his phone camera everynight and letting himself be as loud as he can. It was thrilling and kind of empowering to be honest. He's grown up thinking masturbating is something you hide and something you pretend to not do and yet people are literally tipping him thousands of  _ won _ all because he tried licking his hand after cumming. 

  
  


Hansol cuts himself off when he hears his phone ringing and he panics a bit when he saw the caller I.D. but smiles as he answers. "Hey." Hansol starts and he hears him sigh.  _ "Where are you?" _ Jihoon asks and Hansol immediately remembers Jihoon asking him to stay the night and Hansol curses. "Shit. Sorry I just- It completely slipped my mind and I'm just hanging out with Chan." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs softly. _ "It's alright. Tomorrow, though?" _ Jihoon asks and Hansol smiles at Chan fake gagging. "Of course. I promise to make it up to you." Hansol says and Jihoon hums.  _ "Love you."  _ Jihoon says and Hansol can't help but find it funny. "Love you, too. Get some sleep okay?" Hansol says and Jihoon sighs before agreeing. 

  
  


The thing is, Hansol was properly courted by Jihoon. Yeah. He quite literally asked Hansol if it was alright. If the attention was okay and if he could keep approaching Hansol and it was literally the most speechless Hansol has ever been in his whole life. Jihoon had approached him after class and asked this and Hansol laughed it off softly but he honestly felt... well... swooned. "I really just don't have time for, uh, anyone, right now. between work and classes." Hansol says and Jihoon nods. "I understand that. And I don't want you to feel pressured when I approach you or anything. I just think you're really cool. And, like, attractive." Jihoon says flat out and Hansol's mind reels at how blunt and honest he is. "And I can accept it if all this could be is like, friendship. Because I really do think you're cool." Jihoon says, smiling softly at him and Hansol can't breathe. "Oh, wow. Uhm. Sure. I'm... God, what do I even say to that? I'm really flattered, Jihoon. I don't think I'm as amazing as you make me sound to be." Hansol says and Jihoon shrugs. "You laughed when our prof asked me if I want to leave and I said yes. You're already a hundred times cooler than any of my friends." Jihoon says and just as he says it, someone walks up behind him and drapes a hand over his shoulder. He's considerably taller and a lot leaner than Jihoon and his dark eyes seem to scan Hansol from behind his glasses as he stares and Hansol almost didn't notice the bruises around his jaw from how terrifying he looked. "This him?" He asks and Jihoon sighs and elbows the man's stomach. "I told you. My friends are losers." Jihoon says as the man groans and hugs his stomach. Hansol's pretty sure he wasn't hit that hard but he also thinks he can't fake that kind of anguish on his face. "I'll see you later, then?" Jihoon asks one last time, and Hansol holds onto the straps of his bag and nods. He smiles at Jihoons huge smile and he laughs as Jihoon winks right before grabbing his friend by the back of his neck and dragging him away. 

Hansol did see Jihoon keep his word. He comes up the counter as soon as Hansol comes out of the backroom in the cafe and Hansol thinks it's just fair that he lets Dahyun take all the people lined up before him and then Hansol comes up the counter when Jihoon is next. Dahyun teases him about it and Hansol just ignores it. He would ask Jihoon for his name every time and Jihoon would insist that he already knew but Hansol just shrugs and waits for him to give him a name. Jihoon would then give random names and Hansol once again ignores Dahyun as she does that eyebrow wiggle thing she does when teasing Hansol. Jihoon would hand his card and then goes to the table at the far end of the room by the window and Hansol watches him quietly sit there with his laptop open in front of him and his big ass headphones on. 

Then after that, Hansol would find Jihoon standing by the front of the cafe after his shift and would ask if he can walk to class with him. This obviously had Seungkwan yelling at him on the first day they came to class together and Hansol's glad Jihoon decided to sit in his usual seat away from them because Seungkwan can't fucking shut up about it. He also calls Hansol a traitor and a back stabber for whoring with Jihoon and Hansol almost laughs at how right and wrong he is. 

Speaking of whoring. Hansol's OnlyFans has garnered enough attention for him to get subscribers who would subscribe for three months and a few even got six months subscriptions. Hansol's also not gonna lie that the whole thing has kind of boosted his confidence in such a fucked up way that he's not even sure if it's healthy or not. He's definitely less awkward in front of a camera, a proper camera now and not his phone anymore, and his videos are gaining so much attention that someone has posted his video online. Hansol freaks out, yeah, but not even an hour later people had the account taken down. Hansol's not the only one who's video the account had posted so a lot of people already reported it but it felt nice to have that kind of... support? Hansol definitely got more subscribers because of that unwarranted free taste of his videos and he showed his thanks to those who actually support him there by posting a video of him wearing his newly bought collar. 

Hansol not really into the whole bondage and dressing up thing when it comes to sex but seeing the comments and the boost in veiws in that fifteen minute video of his definitely confirmed that his followers are definitely into it. So Hansol took a few pics of him wearing it after the video, with cum still on his jaw from cumming too hard, and uses that as his profile picture. It definitely got the reaction Hansol had wanted and his twitter account blew up with enough thirst tweets and unsolicited yet appreciated dick pics, asking if he wants to "collaborate", and Hansol turns them all down nicely. 

So yeah. His life is good right now. It's the right amount of crazy and problems and money and he's not gonna deny that Jihoon's attention was just the cherry on top of his very chill ice cream life. 

Jihoon had stepped up his game eventually. Greeting Hansol in the cafe more openly and Hansol endures the teasing from all the staff as Jihoon waits for him by the door when he's about to leave. Then the invitation for lunch started and Seungkwan happily accepted it for him. He also invited himself in it and Jihoon argues that he's paying since he's their senior. "I swear to God, Hansol. If your dumbass is not falling for him just let him down easy so i can make a move already." Seungkwan says and Hansol pushes his face away from him and smiles as Jihoon walks back to their table. 

But Hansol's own little guilty pleasure is when Jihoon would ask to walk him home at night. Jihoon's easy to talk to, his bluntness might seem too honest for some other people but Hansol finds i endearing. He's sweet and soft and Hansol feels like molten marshmallow that one time Jihoon pulls him closer to him because someone riding a bike was zooming past behind him. Jihoon apologizes but Hansol's pretty sure he could see how flushed he was. And that happened almost everyday so by the fifth day, Hansol asked if he wanted to come in. 

Nothing happened, okay. He just invited Jihoon in to talk for a bit and the next day he asked if he had wanted to drink the night away. Jihoon obviously offered to buy everything and as much as Hansol insisted, Jihoon comes by his place at around nine with his car. Three paper bags of take out and a literal case of beer in the trunk. Hansol laughs as he helps carry it inside and Jihoon has the nerve to look embarrassed as he finally sees everything he bought trying to fit in Hansol's small table. 

It was fun. And it was thrilling, in a way. Thrilling because he feels like he's seeing a secret side of Jihoon as he laughs out loud on his couch next to him and Hansol feels like he's not worth this secret. Like he's not worth Jihoon's hand on his thigh as he laughs and he's not worth the way tipsy Jihoon looks at him like he's... Like he's more than just Hansol. "I... I wanted to tell you something." Jihoon says and Hansol puts down the chicken he was eating to listen. "Uh... Shit. I don't... I don't exactly know how to say this but-" "Why do you like me so much?" Hansol cuts him off. Jihoon stares at him, eyes wide, and he starts to blush. "Don't do me like this. That's not fair." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. He scoots closer to Jihoon and turns to face him and Jihoon moves back until he's trapped between the armrest and Hansol. "You act like I'm worth all the trouble. Like I'm worth all this." Hansol says and Jihoon's embarrassed face turns blank. 

"You are." 

Hansol feels breathless, like he's the one cornered by Jihoon and his version of the truth. "You're a lot more amazing than you sell yourself out to be. You're smart and hard working and you're nice even when you have every reason not to be and you don't give a shit about what other people think of you. And I've been trying so hard not to ask to kiss you for the past two hours because I don't want to, like, ruin this. To scare you away because you really are-'' Hansol finds himself with his eyes closed, leaning forward, and blindly kissing Jihoon to make him shut up. Because If he kept going he's gonna make Hansol want to do more than just kiss. 

_ "Holy fuck." _ Jihoon breathes out as Hansol pulls away and he swallows as he stares at Hansol with wide eyes. "Why did you do that?" Jihoon asks and Hansol smiles and shrugs. "Was it okay?" Hansol asks and Jihoon scoffs. "Well, I'm obviously not gonna fucking complain." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. "You're welcome to kiss me for the night." Hansol says and Jihoon groans. "I should- Fuck. I'm not- you're drunk. We're drunk. We shouldn't-  _ Oh my God. _ " Jihoon says and Hansol throws his knee on his other side and Hansol sits on his lap. "I want it. Trust me. If I were drunk I'll be doing more than just beg you to kiss me." Hansol says and it's absolutely enticing how Jihoon's hands grips his waists. "I'm not nice enough to say no, Hansol. I'm way too greedy to say no." Jihoon says and Hansol makes a show of sitting back on Jihoon's thighs and taking off his sweater, leaving him in jus this sleeveless shirt and he wraps his arms around Jihoon's neck and smiles as Jihoon takes short breaths as Hansol leans closer. "God, I hate you so fucking much. I'm way too weak for this, Hansol." Jihoon says and Hansol smiles. "Good." Hansol says and he hovers his lips right over Jihoon as he breathes. He can feel Jihoon's hand tightening on his waist and he can't help but moan when Jihoon leans in and takes his lips against his. 

And Jihoon kisses him the same way he treats him. His lips were ridiculously soft but the way he uses them is unapologetic and honest. Painfully honest. His hands are a firm weight on his skin and Hansol gasps into the kiss as one of his hands moves up to drag up against his skin and Hansol shivers. He pulls back an inch, breathing hard as he rests his forehead against Jihoon's, and Hansol shivers. "I'm gonna be so pissed if this turns out to be another dream." Jihoon says and Hansol grins. "You dream about me like this?" Hansol asks and Jihoon sighs. "Yes. But with less clothes. You don't wanna know." Jihoon says and Hansol kisses him softly again. " _ Oh my God.. _ ." Jihoon breathes out and Hansol just can't help but find it absolutely adorable. "Thank you." Hansol says, trying to get Jihoon's attention back up to his eyes rather than his lips. "For?" "For being you. For telling me what you really think of me. For being honest with me since we first met." Hansol says and Jihoon tenses. "Thank you." Hansol says and he kisses Jihoon once again and Jihoon lets himself be pushed back down on the couch as Hansol hovers over him. 

Somewhere along kissing and laughing and switching places they fall asleep. Hansol wakes up with his head pillowed on Jihoon's arm, his face right under Jihoon's jaw and his arms around him. Jihoon's back was pushed against the backrest of the couch and he had a tight arm over Hansol's shoulder even as he snores softly. Hansol smiles and lets himself enjoy the warmth and the free day he can spend like this, and he pretends to be asleep when Jihoon wakes up and enjoys the little soft touches Jihoon makes. Fixing his hair and pulling him closer. Hansol enjoys the unfamiliar feeling of someone's affection being given to him for no other reason than just them wanting to give him affection. He slips his hand under Jihoon's shirt as he leans closer and kisses his neck. Jihoon tells him to stop while he still can and Hansol doesn't. Jihoon can push him away if he really wants him to stop and his moans are really something. Stronger than any coffee that has ever woken him up. 

They spend the entire Saturday together. Spending the morning cleaning up Hansol's dorm and then eating the leftovers for both breakfast and lunch, and Jihoon asks Hansol out on a proper date in the afternoon. He leaves after lunch to go home to shower and change and he kisses Hansol by his door before winking and walking out. Hansol laughs when he waits by the front of his building and Jihoon drives by wearing what essentially looks like the same outfit he had on. Hansol opted for denim pants and a denim jacket with a shirt inside and Jihoon did as well. It was hillarious and kind of fuckign sweet and somethign about Jihoon asking permmission to kiss him has Hansol swooning even more as he takes a seat on the passenger seat. He takes him to an arcade because he knows the right way to woo Hansol and Hansol lowkey lets himself watch as Jihoon's arms flex while shooting down virtual zombies under neon lights. So Hansol drags Jihoon down a bit of a darker part of the arcade and steals a kiss. Jihoon stares at him, surprised, and he smiles slowly as Hansol pulls him back out into the light and Hansol pretends to not notice his hands not leaving his as they walk out of the arcade. Jihoon treats him to dinner and then asks how Hansol liked their first date.

"I really liked it. Thank you. It's nice to have someone who isn't, you know, playing a part around me." Hansol says and Jihoon blinks. "Like... Work is work, people act that way towards me because of the uniform i have on. At class you have people befriending you for a lot of reasons and it's obvious that some are just getting close because of like, how good you are at class. That sounds like I'm bragging but you know what I mean. And like, with you it never felt like that." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles. "I really like that about you." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles softly. Jihoon drives him home and declines the offer to come inside. "I told you, I'm not much of a gentleman if you give me chances like this one." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs. "Suit yourself." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles and waves goodbye as he drives off. 

Everything's nice. He's getting sleep and more than enough food. He has Jihoon and his online persona is more or less thriving. Everything is going fine. But just like every good thing in Hansol's life, it had to be ruined in some way. 

And that ruin comes in the form of a nervous smile and a name. 

"What?" Hansol asks, freezing, and Jihoon blinks. 

"A.. Apollonius. The name for the order. Yeah." Jihoon says and Hansol blinks as Jihoon hands over his card and then scurries off to his usual table for a month now. 

Shit. 

Shitshitshitshit.

Fuck. This is it. Hansol is gonna be outed as a fucking show twink who gets off in being watched and it's gonna happen today, when some big shot COO or wahtever is going to come that is apparently such a big deal that the area fucking manager of all the branches of the cafe is coming here today. Today. Of all the fucking days. 

"Hansol. Hey." Dahyun wakes him up and she hands him the drink Jihoon ordered and smiles. "For Apollonius, apparently." she says, teasing him. And Hansol wants to fuckign cry. "Please. Don't. I'm about to fucking break down." Hansol whispers and Dahyun smiles and rolls her eyes. "He's been coming here only when it's your shift, you know. The man is not giving up and it's kind of cute. And creepy seeing as he's your classmate too. But he's boosting our sales so i support it." Dahyun jokes, again and Hansol cries internally at the thought of Jihoon boosting his views and the thought of his video last night flashes in his mind. "Oh my God." Hansol whispers and Dahyun pats his back. "Get yourself together. Go serve him his drink and then pretend he's not here." Dahyun says and Hansol is low key thankful she thinks his nerves are because of the area manager coming. He smiles weakly, takes a deep breath, and slaps himslef gently. He grabs the receipt and his card and places them on the tray before picking the tray up and walking with his head held high. 

One fact Hansol has come to learn for himself is this. 

If you're not confident, then act like you are until you eventually gain it. 

He sets the tray down, smiles at Jihoon, and then takes another deep breath. "I'm not gonna pretend that that thing isn't... That I'm not doing that. But you have no rights to come to my work and like, hold that against me." Hansol says and he walks away. But then a hand stops him as he takes a second step and he turns to see Jihoon looking more confused than anything. "What? I'm- That's not- Shit. okay uhm, it may have seemed like I might be like, blackmailing you with that or something but that's not-" " _ Blackmail me? _ Into doing what? To fucking date you?" Hansol asks, as calmly and as quietly as he can, and Jihoon's eyes widened. "No! Oh my God, Hansol. I wouldn't- I just- I'm not... Look I just-" "Can we not do this now? Just... just leave me alone." Hansol says, gently prying his hand off of his wrist and he walks away. Dahyun was looking at him the entire time he walked back to the counter and she huffs out a breath and turns to glance over Hansol's shoulder. "I can spit on his drink if you want. Or accidentally serve a cheesecake that may have gotten bad." Dahyung says and Hansol smiles. "Not worth it. Just- let's survive this shift and then I'll be okay." 

But he won't be. Because Hansol is a magnet for unfortunate events and the minute the area manager, a thirty-something lady with sleek black hair wearing a beige pant and suit combo with a plain white shirt under it, she smiles at them and then looks around and smiles at someone from the tables. Dahyun's hand grips Hansol's shoulder immediately and Hansol turns and follows where she was looking and Hansol sees Jihoon standing up and bowing at her. THey greet each other and she takes a seat across Jihoon on his little corver table and they both turn to look at the counter. "Oh my god, Hansol." Dahyun says and Hansol feels like fainting. Both of them say something before nodding and then getting up to work towards them. "He's the COO? Oh my God." Dahyun whispers next to him and Hansol freezes as Miss Jang smiles at them and then at Jihoon. "Good morning everyone. So this is mister Lee Jihoon, COO but he technically owns this specific branch." She says, laughing, and Dahyun and Hansol laughs nervously. "COO?" Hansol asks and she nods. "Child of Owner. And he tells me all of you are always doing great on the morning rush and all so he's decided to be a bit more on hands with the staff." She says and Hansol's head blacks out. "You recently have to let go of your previous floor manager, right?" She asks and Hansol is now mentally dead. "Why don't we take this back to the table?'' Miss Jang asks and Hansol nods automatically and he chances a glance at Jihoon and he at least looks as uncomfortable with this as Hansol was. 

  
  
  


"Wait, Jihoon owns a fucking Cafe?" Like a whole ass cafe?" Chan asks and Hansol smiles, "He owns the Fine Day branch near the bus stop a couple of blocks down the campus." Hansol says and Chan hits him with his pillow again. "I have been there more times than I've been to the library oh my God and you're telling me your boyfriend owns it?" "Shut the fuck up. You don't get to lecture me for having a rich boyfriend, hypocrite." Hansol says and Chan huffs. "I didn't know until he's like, you know, but anyways. What the fuck?" Chan asks and Hansol laughs. "Oh it gets better." Hansol adds and Chan chugs on his beer. 

  
  
  


"Leave me alone." Hansol says and he hears him sigh again. "Look just hear me out, okay? I swear it's not what you think. You gotta believe me." Jihoon says and Hansol stops walking to turn and glare at him. "Look, it's been a long day. You've terrorised me enough at work, and then bothered me at almost all of my classes, and I'm not even sure I can go online knowing you'd be stalking me there as well." Hansol says and Jihoon takes a step back, fidgeting with his denim jacket and then hiking up his bag on his shoulder. Hansol would feel a bit sorry given how he looks genuinely hurt by his words but Hansol has had a shitty day. And that's saying something given that his day-to-day life is always shitty. 

"I'll... I'll leave you alone. I promise. But... I want you to know that the meeting earlier is out of this, okay? You deserve the spot and if you're going to turn it down because of me then I'll just never come back there. Okay? And... i want you to have this." Jihoon says, handing him a paper bag, and then smiling for a second before letting his face fall. "I want you to know that i never lied to you for a second. All of that? Everything? That's the real me. And you're the only one I know who didn't give a damn about anything else in my life but who I really am. I know it- I know i sound ridiculous but... I really didn't mean for this to end up like this." Jihoon says and he turns around and walks away. Hansol lets out an annoyed huff and he turns and walks home. He shoves his hands deeper in his hoodie's pockets and convinces himself that his hands are shivering from the cold more than they are out of frustration. 

He slams his door closed as he gets in and he sighs as he realizes he hasnt bought anything for dinner on his way home. He lets out an annoyed groan and pulls out two cups of ramen from his "emergency" cabinet and he leaves those by the sink and decides to change into something more warm before cooking. He drops his bag on his bed and throws the paper bag there as well but it flies past his bed and lands on the floor with a clinging sound. Hansol sighs, walks around his bed, and picks the paper bag up and checks what's inside. It was a tin box with some logo embedded on it and he pried it open and found a pair of cool looking black gloves. Hansol blinks and then his words from last night's video rings in his head. 

"It may not look like it but I only finished this fast because my hand is like a crazy cold and it felt weird. Guess it's good that I don't have gloves, huh?" 

Hansol sighs. Then he remembers something. 

He grabs for his laptop in his bag and opens his account to look for it and he was right. 

  
  
  


"Wait wait wait. So he's like giving you tips? on onlyfans?"

"Well no. Onlyfans is like subscriptions and all. But I did make a paypal account for it and they're free to like, give me more money there." Hansol says and he smiles at the thought. "And almost half of the money on that paypal is from him. He seems to have made an account for the purpose of sending to me since it's the same name as his like, username on onlyfans." Hansol says and Chan blinks. 

  
  


Hansol looks at the cup sitting on his desk, the little message a bit worn off from washing the plastic cup but his number was clear as day. Hansol rereads the note under the gloves and he sighs. He grabs for his phone, dials the number, and thinks about calling him but opts for just sending him a message. Hansol then takes off his shirt and puts on a barely decent sweater and then his coat and he grabs for his wallet and his phone before walking out of his dorm room. 

  
  
  


**_hey_ **

**_this is hansol_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I think ive tortured you enough so heres me finally messaging you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_but i dont know how to say this but i also just wanna say it to you r face so_ ** **_  
_ ** **_can we talk?_ **

  
  
  


**_JH_ ** **_  
_ ** _ sure _

_ uh _

_ is this really you? _

_ wonwoo if this is you i swear to fucking god next time ur beaten up im not letting you in my place _

  
  


**_we can talk over dinner_ **

**_I’ll send you a location and if youre not there in ten minutes dont even bother_ **

  
  


**_JH_ **

_ Oh shit okay _

_ Uhm _

_ I’m running over ther rn _

  
  
  


Hansol rolls his eyes at the message and pockets his phone. He pulls out the gloves from his pocket and puts them on. 

  
  
  


"I guess now I know why he said that about Wonwoo, though." Hansol says and Chan smiles and shrugs. "I kind of wish they were back, to be honest. Now that he isn't using his energy in breaking noses he's taking it out on sex and I'm honestly so tired." Chan says and Hansol throws the empty bag of chips to his face. "Gross. Too many details." Hansol adds and Chan shrugs. 

  
  
  


Jihoon walks in the place panting. His denim jacket barely hanging onto his elbows and his bag looked like it was dragged halfway here seeing the skid marks on it as he grips on the handle tightly and lets it sway an inch over the floor. "Hey." Jihoon says and Hansol can't help but laugh at the state he's in. "I'm honestly touched you actually ran here." Hansol jokes and Jihoon smiles as he catches his breath. They're in a small pop-up bar down the street from Hansol's dorm building and it's been the new place Hansol has migrated to after leaving behind his convenience store meal lifestyle. "I already ordered." Hansol says and he pours water into a metal cup and hands it to Jihoon as he takes a seat next to him. "I'll pay." Jihoon says right before grabbing the cup and downing it. "Really?" "Really." Jihoon says and Hansol shrugs. "Suit yourself. I'm the one in need of money between us anyways." Hansol says and Jihoon frowns. "Look-" Jihoon starts but the old lady comes in and places plates one after the other on their table and Hansol smiles as Jihoon stares at them all. 

"I meant what I said." Jihoon says, looking more at the food than Hansol and Hansol's had two whole bottles of soju so he's tipsy enough to smile at him now. "About?" Hansol asks and Jihoon sighs. "You tend to say a lot to me these past few days, Jihoon. I wouldn't even know where to start." Hansol says and Jihoon huffs. "The note." Jihoon says and Hansol blinks. "Dude, look. I appreciate it. But like, You do know what that means right?" Hansol asks and Jihoon huffs. He huffs a lot, Hansol noticed. And the cold air makes it look like a soft little cloud leaving his lips before disappearing into nothing. "It's not uncommon. People get scholarships and sponsors all the time." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. "Is that what this is? A scholarship? What, did you want to offer me financial support because of how good I look when I'm cumming?" Hansol jokes and he may be tipsy but he knows Jihoon can't blame the alcohol for how red he is right now. "Look, All I'm saying is if I can recognize you from your videos then so can other people." "Other people who subscribe to  _ onlyfans _ , that is." "I'm serious. You could get recognized and stalked and approached by some random fucker out there and all because you don't have any other way of getting money. So I thought of offering." Jihoon says and Hansol blinks at how sincere he looks as he says it all. "It's sweet how you're worried, but so far the only viewer who has approached me is you." Hansol says and Jihoon freezes. 

Then his face falls and Hansol kind of regrets it.

"I uh- What i said earlier wasn't nice. I know that. And I know you mean well so I'm not calling you a random pervert who's stalking me, okay? I'm actually..." Hansol sighs. "I'm kind of... How did you even recognize me?" Hansol asks and Jihoon shrugs. "Your hand." Jihoon says, finally opening a bottle and drinking straight from it. "You have a birthmark on your hand and when you showed your uh... hand, in the vid. I saw it. Then after that it's easy to recognize your voice and size." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs, "How the hell could you possibly recognize my  _ size _ ?" Hansol asks and Jihoon groans as he gets even redder. "I meant like your height and like body. Shut the fuck up." Jihoon says and Hansol kept laughing. "You  _ so  _ check me out when I'm in my cafe uniform." Hansol teases, tries to see if he'll take the bait, and Jihoon's ears turn a bright deep red that had Hansol laughing harder. "Is this why you asked me out here? To torture me?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. "Yes. And to thank you." Hansol says and Jihoon chances a glance at him. "I'm not just saying it when i said i know you're just looking out for me, you know. And my  _ onlyfans  _ paypal account is probably half full of your money as it is and you didn't even know it was me." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles at that. 

"I uh... I actually followed that account because i thought it looked like you." Jihoon confesses and Hansol stares at him, smiling. "And? Did you like imagining it was me?" Hansol asks and Jihoon lifts the bottle up to his lips and drinks. "What about now?" Hansol asks, tugging at the ends of Jihoon's sleeves as he puts the bottle down. "Now?" "Now that you know it's me in the videos. Do you like them?" Hansol asks and Jihoon opens his mouth and then closes it and opens it again and Hansol just smiles. "If I agree to this, to your offer or whatever. You know i'll stop the videos then, right?" Hansol asks and Jihoon nods. "And you're okay with that?" Hansol asks and Jihoon looks absolutely adorable when he doesn't know what to say. 

"If i say yes, what happens then?" Hansol asks and Jihoon sighs softly. "Nothing. I just... Obviously, I like you. And I want to help. I don't want this to seem like I'm buying your love or buying you or something. I just... I just want to help you." Jihoon says and Hansol is either already drunk or he's swooning. "What about all the videos I've made that i haven't' posted yet? It'd be a shame if they go to waste." Hansol teases and Jihoon tenses as Hansol pulls his hand closer by the sleeve and plays with the metal button lying over Jihoon's wrist. "You can do whatever. But like I said. Posting those could-" "What if i just send them to you? It'll be like you're buying them for me so it won't feel like it's charity." Hansol says and Jihoon once again flushes deep red. "I really don't-" "You said I can do whatever." Hansol says, now running his fingers over Jihoon’s open palm and Jihoon swallows. "Fine. I uh... just don't do it over the phone or something i don't want anyone to be able to trace those back to you in case it gets out or something." Hansol nods and he can't help but laugh softly at how tense Jihoon is. "I'm just kidding. I'm not gonna send anything you don't want. But I also won't mind if you want one from me, okay? I mean. it's nothing you haven't seen before, right?" Hansol asks and Jihoon groans. "Oh my God, are you imagining me naked right now?" Hansol teases and Jihoon groans louder. "Shut up!" Jihoon screams and Hansol laughs. Hansol smiles at him and turns Jihoon to face him by his chin and he leans in for a quick kiss. Jihoon smiles at him and Hansol sighs softly as Jihoon takes his hand in his.

Hansol managed to convince Jihoon to stay the night again since he's pretty tipsy and he couldn't possibly let Jihoon go home alone like that. His conscience couldn't take it. So he leads him up to his room and gives both of them a drink before asking if he wants to take a bath and a change of clothes. So Hansol takes a bath first and then waits for Jihoon with a pair of sweatpants and a sweater for him to sleep on. He hid the boxers between the two to avoid any weird exchange for both of their sakes and by two in the morning, Hansol's lying with his head on Jihoon's chest and his arms around his back. Jihoon plays with his hair, carding his fingers through his hair as he asks Hansol about something they have to do for class. Hansol laughs at Jihoon's soft rumbling and he pushes himself up and kisses Jihoon to shut him up. Hansol laughs at how Jihoon groans after the kiss and he apologizes. "It's just me." Hansol says and Jihoon takes a deep breath. Hansol lies back down and pressed his face under Jihoon's jaw, letting his nose touch the skin of his neck, and he breathes him in until he eventually falls asleep. 

  
  
  


Hansol lets out a deep breath and turns to see Chan passed out on the couch with his mouth hanging open. Hansol rolls his eyes and cleans up the entire coffee table, putting the leftovers in the fridge and letting Chan sleep on the couch and just goes to grab his covers for him before going into his own room and getting ready to sleep. 

After a quick shower and about a liter of water, his phone vibrates next to him on his bed and he smiles as he sees the caller I.D. flashing on his phone screen. "Hey." " _ Hi _ ." "It's way past your bedtime." Hansol says and Jihoon groans. " _ I've been having a hard time sleeping again. _ " Jihoon admits and Hansol sighs. "You should've told me. i could've ditched Chan." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs.  _ "So sweet. I'll remember that next time. _ " Jihoon says and Hansol hums. "How was your day? Anything exciting happened?" Hansol asks and Jihoon grunts.  _ "I was close to punching Soonyoung's teeth in earlier. You should've seen me. I held back and all. You would've been proud." _ Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. Hansol lies on his side and lets his phone rest over his head, right on top of his ear, and tells him he is proud. They talk for a while after that, neither of them knowing who fell asleep first and when either of them fell asleep, but Hansol wakes up to Jihoon's message of picking him up, a notice of him being kidnapped for the day and there's nothing Chan can do, and Hansol laughs and sends a good morning text. 

He gets up and gets ready, leaving his room to see Chan in a sweater and just boxers pouring himself a cup of coffee from the new coffee machine he's bought online. "I'm leaving for the day so like, no couch sex okay? I have secret cameras installed and all so i'm warning you." Hansol says and Chan just stares at him, disheveled hair and all, and sips his coffee. "Knowing how experienced you are with cameras now, I'll say I'm pretty convinced so sure. Yeah. No couch sex." Chan says and as if on cue Wonwoo walks in the door, smiling up at Hansol before sweeping the room and grinning at Chan. "Jihoon's waiting for you downstairs." Wonwoo says and Hansol sighs. "Chan. No couch sex!" Hansol screams as he goes to grab his denim jacket and then running out of the room. 

Jihoon is waiting for him, cocky and unapologetically annoying, standing next to his black and probably very expensive car while wearing black sweatpants, black shirt, a gray hoodie, and a black denim jacket. Hansol has long since accepted that Chan is right and both Jihoon and himself always dress up like frat dudes but it's okay. No one is perfect. It's a flaw he's willing to live with as long as he lives it with Jihoon. "Your chariot awaits, my prince." Jihoon says, bowing, and Hansol rolls his eyes and walks to the other side. "You're supposed to accept my bow with your own." Jihoon says over the car, frowning at Hansol, and Hansol smiles and gets in the car. Jihoon gets in with an annoyed huff and Hansol smiles. "I haven't had breakfast yet so i hope your chariot can get me breakfast in under five minutes." Hansol says and Jihoon grins. "I'll do it in five seconds." Jihoon says and he reaches back and produces a paper bag and a plastic bag with two drinks in it. Jihoon holds it out but doesn't let go when Hansol takes it. So Hansol pulls them down and kisses him and he lets go. "I wasn't kidding when I said I'm kidnapping you. I hope you said a proper goodbye to Chan." Jihoon says, driving off, and Hansol nods as he sips his coffee. "I told him all about the onlyfans and everything. I told him to post about it for clout and use the money to invest in milk tea shops." Jihoon laughs at it and then immediately stops. 

"Wait. Are you serious? You told him everything?" Hansol nods. "Everything. Even you following me around and flirting with me and all. It's really cute now that I've reminisced about it." Hansol says and Jihoon sighs. "I meant the videos." Jihoon says and Hansol turns to watch him as he drives. "It's amazing how you're still jealous of literally everyone who's seen those. All things considered." Hansol says and Jihoon glances at him and scoffs. "I don't like sharing." Jihoon says and he emphasizes his point by letting his hand rest on Hansol's thigh and then then squeezing it. Hansol slaps his hand off and huffs. Jihoon laughs and places his hand back on his thighs again. Hansol reminds him that he likes him better when he's not driving an automatic and Jihoon laughs out loud. Hansol rests his hand on top of Jihoon's and he smiles. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hansol sighs, takes off his shoes, again, and drops his bag next to the couch as he flops down on it. "I take it you'll be staying the night?" Jihoon calls out from his room, sounding smug about it, and Hansol groans. "I'm officially stormed in." Hansol says and Jihoon comes out of his room wearing a shirt, sweatpants, and an annoying grin on his face. "Don't. I have a lot of stuff to finish tonight." Hansol warns him as Jihoon walks up to him and straddles his legs as he hovers over Hansol. "Classes are probably suspended." Jihoon adds and Hansol huffs. "Still." Hansol warns him and Jihoon frowns. 

Hansol had hoped that meant it was a done deal but honestly, he doesn't even know why he'd think Jihoon would succumb to just that. 

After Jihoon had "kidnapped'' Hansol yesterday on a Saturday, he's managed to persuade Hansol to stay over for the entire weekend. And by persuade, Hansol means seduced. Hansol had woken up from the rain outside and told Jihoon he has to go back to finish some more school work and the devil that Jihoon is just groans next to him, sliding a hand from his chest to his neck then to his nape, and then smiles. "Can't you stay until after lunch?" He asks and Hansol can't say no, not when Jihoon is pulling him in, still half asleep, as he presses his face under Hansol's jaw and kisses his neck. 

You can imagine how productive Hansol's Sunday started out.

Jihoon smiles, hovering over him, and then leans down, kisses him softly, and Hansol finds himself closing his eyes and kissing back. Jihoon's right hand goes to his waist, slipping under his shirt and over the skin of his side, and his hand leaves a trail of goosebumps on Hansol's skin. "Ji." Hansol says in between kisses and he shivers at how Jihoon takes that as his chance to slip his tongue past his lips and Hansol pressed a hand on Jihoon's chest to push him back. Jihoon smiles down at him, watches him, and Hansol can already feel himself getting hard. "That's not fair. You're deliberately turning me on." Hansol says and Jihoon just shrugs. "You can work on that the whole day tomorrow. Come on." Jihoon says, leaning down to kiss his jaw, and Hansol shivers. "We haven't had sex for almost two weeks, babe. I can feel my balls getting bigger." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. "Please. I really missed you." Jihoon says, leaning closer again, slowly this time, and kissing Hansol tenderly. "Remember the last time we were stuck inside because of a storm? That was our first time right?" Jihoon asks and Hansol's mind replays the night in an instant. 

Okay. Now he's  _ definitely  _ hard. 

"Okay, that's a low blow." Hansol says and Jihoon kisses him. "Is it?" Jihoon asks and he leans down and kisses his jaw. Hansol his hands gripping Jihoon's waist and Jihoon whines softly. "You were so good back then." Jihoon syas and Hansol groans. "You're such a dick." Hansol says and Jihoon lets up and smiles at him before kissing him. 

  
  
  
  


After the whole "finding out" scene in their life, Hansol falls into a new schedule. 

Working six to ten in the morning n the cafe, going out to lunch with Jihoon, and then classes. It doesn't seem much of a change but then he goes back to the cafe and works from five in the afternoon until nine and he's found himself some new friends in the night shift of the cafe. Kino, as it turns out, was also in the university as he was. He's the first one to make him feel welcome in the night shift, to be honest, but now everyone seems to have softened up to him. He then goes home, some days Jihoon would drive him home for no reason and some days he'd even ask Jihoon to come inside just so he can kiss him as thanks. 

But today is a bit different. 

"What?" Hansol asks, smiling, and Jihoon smiles nervously. "Shut up. It's a yes or no question." Jihoon says, still not driving off in front of the cafe, and Hansol hums. "Why are you the one nervous? You're asking me over your place. I don't know if you have a sex dungeon or something. You were following my onlyfans." Hansol says and Jihoon scoffs and starts the engine. "Nevermind. I'm driving you home." Jihoon says and Hansol protests, screaming yes, and Jihoon ignores him. But when Jihoon 'misses' the turn towards his place, Hansol just smiles, pulls at his seatbelt to loosen it as he leans over the console and kisses Jihoon's cheek. Hansol takes the smile he's obviously trying to cover as a win and Hansol just smiles as he sits back and places a hand over Jihoon's hand on his thigh. 

And Hansol's not gonna lie, when Jihoon drives into a building and drives up to the parking lot and then kills the engine, he felt like he should start screaming. "Don't do that thing you do where you ask me how rich I am, okay?" Jihoon says, patting his thigh, and then he gets out of the car and Hansol follows him. They walk towards what looks like an elevator and Jihoon pulls out a card that he swipes on the side of the elevator door and Hansol watches as the elevator opens and dings. He follows Jihoon quietly and when they get out of the elevator, Hansol is faced with something that looks like a lobby. But with only one door. Jihoon walks up to the door and uses his card thingy again and Hansol watches as he inputs his pin code openly to Hansol. As if he's not wary of Hansol memorizing his passcode and then robbing him as he sleeps. But when they got inside, Hansol couldn't even think about that.

Can't think of anything at all. 

The entire living area that welcomes them is literally as big as Hansol's entire dorm and he's pretty sure the coffee table in the middle of the soft looking sofa set wouldn't even fit in his bedroom. Jihoon tugs him by the wrist and closes the door behind him and Hansol takes in all he can just from where he's standing. The huge dining table between the living area and the kitchen, the fucking kitchen that is quite literally gleaming under the lights, the fucking lights. "Please say something." Jihoon says from behind him and Hansol huffs. "You told me not to comment on how rich you are!" Hansol argues and Jihoon laughs. "You have a fucking chandelier. Fuck." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. "I don't even know what I expected." Jihoon says and Hansol drops his bag and walks up to Jihoon, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and surprising him with a kiss. Jihoon kisses back instantly, hands on Hansol's waist, and chasing his lips as Hansol pulls away. "Does your mansion have a bedroom?" Hansol asks and Jihoon groans. "Yes." Jihoon says and he kisses Hansol's lips. "Wanna show me?" Hansol asks and Jihoon nods before kissing him again. 

They get to Jihoon's room, not much Hansol can say with his eyes closed and his lips still dancing against Jihoon's, but one thing he's sure at is Jihoon's bed is fucking massive. Jihoon hadn't pulled away from the kiss as Hansol sits back on the bed and Hansol crawls back and back and back and it doesn't seem to end. But he stops when Jihoon clenches his fist on his sides and settles himself on Hansol's lap, pressing against Jihoon's half hard dick that has the younger moaning in the kiss. "I can't believe you willingly slept on my bed when your bed is this fucking big." Hansol says in between kisses and Jihoon can't help but stop kissing as he laughs. "We're using it now, aren't we?" Jihoon asks and Hansol shivers as the hand Jihoon has on his waist drags up his skin, lifting his shirt and letting the cold air hug his skin. "Ji." Hansol gasps, letting him run his fingers over his skin and Hansol can't even hide how hard he is anymore. "What do you want?" Hansol shivers as Jihoon speaks with his lips right over his and he lifts his hands and lets Jihoon take off his shirt. He then pushes Hansol to lie down before reaching at the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. And fuck. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _

"Holy shit." Hansol says gripping Jihoon's thighs and moaning when Jihoon leans down and cages Hansol with his arms right next to his head. "How are you this fucking ripped." Hansol asks, trailing a hand over Jihoon's abs, and he can feel himself twitch in his pants as Jihoon presses his hips down against him, holding the side of his neck as he does. "You're adorable." Jihoon says and Hansol groans as he Jihoon kisses his neck, making him tilt his neck up as Jihoon nips at his skin gently. "Fuck, I'm-" Jihoon sucks harshly right under his throat and Hansol has to bite his lips to keep himself from moaning too loud. His mind races to what more he can ask from Jihoon, what else he'll be willing to give him, and he starts by thinking about the two of them naked on the bed. Same position but Jihoon's skin pressed flush against his. Pale skin that looks soft and feels softer than it looks. Then he thinks of what comes afterwards and he can't help but twitch again. He pulls Jihoon by his waist and then sits up, a bit embarrassed for being short of breath just by getting a hickey, but a lot more embarrassed by saying "I'm a virgin." 

Jihoon stares, blinks, and then blushes. " _ What? _ " Jihoon asks and Hansol immediately punches himself mentally before clearing his throat. "No I- shit. I mean I want to like, keep going. And if you want to like, do it. Do the, you know?  _ That _ . I want to. I really fucking want to. But I am a virgin and I thought I should say that to you so when I cum after like two minutes you don't call me an uber so you can kick me out." Hansol says and Jihoon looks at him with this weirded out expression before bursting out in laughter.

It's a lot better than him shaming him for being a virgin but yeah, being laughed at isn't any better.

"I'm sorry, I just- God, you're just." Jihoon says, sighs, smiling, and he places a hand on the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Hansol freezes for a second but kisses back immediately. "I didn't invite you over to have sex. You're the one who asked me where my room was." Jihoon says and Hansol bites his lower lip and nods. "I just... If you want to, just know that I want to, too." Hansol says and Jihoon nods. "Do you want to make dinner? Or do you want to just order something somewhere and we can keep making out until the food comes?" Jihoon asks, playing with the hair at the back of his head with his fingers, and Hansol couldn't help but lean in to the feeling. "The other one. The second one, definitely." Hansol says and Jihoon takes his phone out from his back pocket and sorts through where to buy food and what to buy and Hansol had this weird urge to kiss Jihoon's neck. So he does. And the response was amazing. Jihoon wraps his arms around his shoulder, pulling him closer as he tilts his neck, and he lets out these soft, short gasps when Hansol licks at his skin and Hansol tries so hard to not cum from the fingers pulling his hair gently as Jihoon finally drops his phone. 

Jihoon had ordered two dozen chicken wings and a large pizza and Hansol eyes the paper bag that comes along with the chicken. "It's rice."Jihoon says, catching Hansol eyeing it, and Hansol nods. "Of course." Hansol says and Jihoon rolls his eyes. They eat in the living room, pressed against each other just as they would be in Hansol's worn out couch, and Jihoon indulges Hansol by turning all the lights off aside from the chandelier over the middle of the living room. Jihoon changed into a huge shirt that's three sizes too big on him and shorts that are probably a size too small. Hansol was facing the food, yeah, but his left leg was under Jihoon's right leg, his left hand on the inside of his thigh as they eat, and Hansol feels a bit like a pervert when Jihoon isn't at all bothered by it. 

Jihoon's rich, yeah. But Hansol didn't think he's this fucking rich. 

"Hansol." "Hold on- Smarthouse, turn on all of the lights." Hansol says and after a second, all the lights turn on. Hansol turns to smile at Jihoon and Jihoon sighs. "Okay. That's enough. Smarthouse, turn all the lights off except for the bedroom." Jihoon says and Hansol hears the ding again and all the lights turn off except for the bedroom lights. Jihoon huffs and walks to the refrigerator in the kitchen before walking back to Hansol and dragging him to the bedroom. Now that Hansol's seen the bedroom without Jihoon grinding on his dick over their pants he can see that the bedroom, just like every other room in his magical mansion condo unit, looks like it's been ripped out of a magazine catalogue for modern living. Huge bed with dark sheets with some gray and blue accent to it, the glass wall bathroom with sleek blackish gray tiles and a bathrub as big as Hansol's bed, and the fucking shower. God, his shower. 

"So you've had this all along and you never once thought, "Oh Hansol's dorm is a fucking match box. Maybe he'd want to stay over and make out under my expensive shower." Hansol asks as Jihoon gives him a water bottle before walking around the bed and crawling in. Hansol sits at the edge of the bed and stares as Jihoon laughs. "What is it with you and my shower?" Jihoon asks and Hansol sighs. "You'll never know. And I can't expect you to understand even if I explain." Hansol says, making himself sound miserable, and Jihoon tugs him roughly by his shirt and Hansol lets himself be manhandled in the middle of the bed. "Maybe you can explain when we shower tomorrow." Jihoon says and Hansol groans. "Don't. I don't want to get hard on my first night here. I want to actually sleep on this massive bed tonight." Hansol says and Jihoon rolls his eyes and turns off all the lights in the room by the buttons on his bedside drawer. Hansol leaves the bottle of water on the bedside drawer next to him and crawls under the covers to reach Jihoon. He slips his arm under him, pulling him in, and he lifts his head over Jihoon's shoulder and rests his face right under his jaw as he wraps his arms and legs around him. Jihoon huffs out a soft laugh and instead of pulling him away like he always tries to, he turns to face Hansol and wraps his arms around Hansol's neck. "Good night." Jihoon says and Hansol hums, kissing Jihoon's neck softly as his reply, and Hansol can't really tell much difference in his bed and Jihoon's when he has his eyes closed and he's this close to Jihoon. 

Waking up, though, is entirely different. 

Hansol wakes up alone, hugging a pillow, and he frowns as he stretches himself awake. He looks around and the floor to ceiling glass wall in front of them that just reflects them last night is lit up with filtered sunlight and a view of the city scape that seems to greet him good morning. "Hey." Jihoon says. He's standing by the door, and Hansol smiles. "I didn't want to wake you with your first time with my bed." Jihoon says and Hansol groans. "You're making it sound like your bed took my virginity." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. Jihoon waits for him to crawl out of bed and he leads him out of the bedroom by taking his hand and then asking if he wanted coffee with their breakfast. Hansol was left on the huge sofa as Jihoon works on his coffee and Hansol lies down again and lets his eyes close again. Then he feels Jihoon sitting next to his stomach and Hansol peeks open one eye and sees Jihoon smiling down at him. "If you want more time with my bed I swear I'm not gonna take it personally." Jihoon says and Hansol smiles. Hansol pulls himself up, folding his legs so he can extend it over Jihoon's lap, trapping him in between his thighs, and he takes it as a win when Jihoon waits for him to take a sip of his coffee before taking his cup from him and kissing him softly. 

And Hansol cna hear his heart sing when Jihoon asks if he's doing anything today and then follows it up by asking if he'd like to spend the rest of the day here. "What would we do if I said yes?" Hansol asks and Jihoon shrugs. "Well, there's this shower that I have. I heard it's pretty neat." Jihoon says, smiling, and Hansol grins. "And uh... I know it's like, a bit creepy for me to like, bring this up. or maybe not. I don't know. But uh, that one time in your, you know, videos. You said something about, like, a fantasy you've always had." Jihoon says turning his body to face Hansol and Hansol's dick twitches in his borrowed sweatpants. "A fantasy?" "Yeah. It involves a bathtub and someone who can hold their breath for quite a while." Jihoon says, his hands on Hansol's thigh moves up and down his thighs softly and Hansol's still half asleep brain is starting to fizzle out. "I- Wait what? I'm... Ji, I was just... I didn't-" "You don't want me to suck you off in the bathtub?" Jihoon asks, leaning closer and openly staring at Hansol's lips, and Hansol gulps. " _ Jesus _ . Of course I- Ji I'm like.. Quite literally a virgin. In like, all aspects. I don't think another man has ever touched my dick before." Hansol admits and Jihoon nods. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't want to like, seem like I'm saying I want to do it now. Okay? I'm just, uh, offering? And i don't really know much about what you would want aside from that." Jihoon says and Hansol kisses him. "I definitely would kill for you to suck my dick in a bathtub. Please know that I would probably pass out. I'm actually getting hard just by thinking about it. But uh... I want our... I want to start mild? No, like, kinks or whatever. Also like, I think shower sex is dangerous." Hansol admits and the last part definitely got to Jihoon as he starts to laugh. "What?" "Look. Like, everything is wet and slippery. In a bathtub it's okay because, like, we're already seated or whatever. And In a pool you're not actually in danger of slipping down because of the water." Hansol explains and Jihoon nods. "So you definitely want to try pool sex, then?" Jihoon asks and Hansol can feel himself blushing. Jihoon laughs, lets himself fall forward on Hansol's chest as he laughs out loud, and Hansol pinches his neck as he screams at him to shut up. 

They spent the day eating, listening to music that seems to be ringing all throughout Jihoon's entire place, and then making out under the shower. Hansol had gathered every bit of his insecurities and anxiety about being nake in front of Jihoon and tied it all up nicely before hacking it with a machete. Jihoon can see it, too. Notices how tense he was and how uneasy he was at first, so he strips himself bare in front of Hansol and walks in the shower, telling him he's free to join whenever he's ready. Jihoon had his back turned as Hansol stepped in and Hansol reached for his hips softly before kissing the back of his neck. "I hope my shower lives up to your expectations." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs against Jihoon's wet skin, hugging him, and pressing himself against his back.

And it wasn't at all that, you know, sexy. If anything it felt more like submersive therapy. Leaving himself bare in front of someone and waiting to see if they'll laugh at him or point and laugh or if they'll be overly 'supportive' by exaggerating how good he looked. But Jihoon did none of these. All he did was tell Hansol how to operate the different buttons of the shower, letting Hansol pick the temperature, before oh so tenderly pushing him against the glass wall and attacking his neck with kisses. And for some miracle, Hansol didn't embarrass himself by getting hard. He figured Jihoon's doing his best for Hansol too. Letting him be more confident without an alias. It may seem ridiculous to some people since Hansol does have dozens of videos and photos of him very naked and very 'bare' on the internet but this is the first time anyone has seen him as Hansol and not by some other name. 

It's terrifying, Hansol thinks as he dries his hair, now wearing a fresh pair of Jihoon's borrowed clothes. Showing yourself in that state to someone. Much more, someone important. But Jihoon just asks him what he would want for dinner as he dries his own hair and Hansol stares. So Hansol just walks up to him across the kitchen counter, holds his face, and kisses him. Jihoon is breathless when they part, his eyes are blown wide as they open to stare at Hansol, and Jihoon sighs. "I didn't think you'd enjoy my shower that much." Jihoon says and Hansol lifts him up to sit on the counter, digging his fingers on his sides, as Jihoon leans down to kiss him just as hungrily as he did. 

After that, Jihoon's place is basically his second home. When Jihoon is in a particular 'I wanna take care of you' mood, he'd drive to his place and would already ask Hansol to order their food on Jihoon's phone while he drives so they can eat as soon as they get there and sometimes they just get take out somewhere. End result is them eating in one corner of Jihoon's humongous place, most times on the sofa, sometimes on the actual dining table, and a few times on the floor next to the floor to ceiling glass windows of Jihoon's room with the lights down low. Then shower, sometimes they take showers separately, most times together, and Hansol remembers that one time he had to run out of the bathroom because he got hard from staring at Jihoon's ass and Jihoon was nice enough to play loud music after he finished so Hansol can take his time with his, you know, shower. 

Then sleeping together.

The literal definition of sleeping with someone. Hansol would curl himself against Jihoon's side, openly pulling him close. Jihoon would only smile at him, kiss what part of his face he can reach, and play with his hair until he falls asleep. Then early morning with him, making whatever breakfast they can (with Hansol taking care of their coffee and Jihoon taking care of their food since Hansol decided to microwave and egg for Jihoon and even if he did appreciate the gesture, he insisted that neither of them eat it) and then Jihoon drives Hansol to his place with just his sleep shirt and sweatpants on and Hansol would force himself to survive the morning without Jihoon until he gets to see him in class. Jihoon voices out how proud he is of him for surviving such a debilitating task. 

Then repeat the cycle. 

But the cycle breaks when Hansol startles himself awake, realizing a second later that he got woken up by the lightning and thunder outside, and then a second after he feels a hand on his arm, tugging him back. "You okay?" Jihoon asks, eyes barely open, and Hansol nods. He lies back down, flat on his back as Jihoon turns to rest his head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm over his chest. "It's just that big storm. We'll be fine." Jihoon reassures him and Hansol hums. He did fall asleep pretty quickly after that. The second time he wakes up, he wakes up to the rain falling outside the dim morning sky with Jihoon on his phone next to him. "I don't think we're going anywhere today." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs and turns to rub his face on Jihoon's shoulder. "You can use my laptop later if you want. i don't think you brought yours over." Jihoon says and Hansol hums. They stayed in bed for the good part of the morning and when Jihoon had dragged Hansol out of bed and scoured his fridge for anything to make lunch with, Hansol starts with opening his email on his phone and seeing a bunch of emails from their profs about things to do since classes are cancelled. "Uh, can I borrow your laptop now?" Hansol asks from the sofa and Jihoon nods from the kitchen. "It's in the other room." Jihoon says and Hansol blinks. "Can I get it?" Hansol asks and Jihoon nods and laughs. "Yeah, babe. YOu can get it." Jihoon says, smiling at him over the counter and Hansol blinks. "But I'm not allowed in the other room." Hansol says and Jihoon looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. "Who says you're not?" Jihoon asks and Hansol shrugs.

For the good part of the month that Hansol has spent lurking in Jihoon's glorious 'studio', he has never, not once, set foot inside the "Other Room". It's the room in the middle of Jihoon's room and the other huge bedroom and from the looks of it, it's not that big. But Hansol has only walked past it, seen the door to it but can't really be sure that it exists. And the few times Jihoon has mentioned the "Other Room" is when he says he forgot his phone there or when he didn't notice the time because there's no window in the "Other Room". 

"So I can go? Inside?" Hansol asks and Jihoon looks up at him, huffs out a soft laugh, and then walks over to him. He grabs his wrist and drags him towards the Other Room's door and then lets go of him. "It's just a room, Hansol. Seriously." Jihoon says and Hansol groans. "But the way you talked about it seems like it's a, you know, secret." Hansol says and Jihoon shrugs. "Well, No one has ever been in there but me, yeah. But I can't think of anything about me that other people know that you don't." Jihoon says and Hansol feels his heart dance to the thought. "Okay." Hansol says and he opens the door before he could think about it and when he sweeps his gaze around the room he finds himself grinning. "No way." Hansol says and just by speaking by the door he can tell that the acoustic boards installed on the ceiling and walls are definitely not just for aesthetic purposes. 

Half of the room is decked with instruments, an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar and a bass guitar, a drumset, and a keyboard standing on one side. The other half is a couch that is actually normal sized and a P.C. set up that Hansol would kill for equipped with a fancy looking P.C. chair, three monitors in front of a sleek keyboard and a sound system that Hansol knows cost more than his monthly rent. "I thought you had like, a secret sex dungeon or something but this is way better." Hansol says out loud and Jihoon barks out a laugh. "I'm open to renovating if you want a sex swing installed." Jihoon says and Hansol sees the laptop sitting on the couch. ''Why haven't you flaunted this room to me then?" Hansol asks and Jihoon frowns. "I don't flaunt shit." Jihoon says as Hansol walks over to the chair and swivels around it, smiling. "Sure. Like you just 'introduced' me to your walk in closet so I'll know where your good suits are." Hansol says and Jihoon folds his arms over his chest. "I did that to convince you to actually let me get you stuff like that. So far I haven't actually held up my end of our deal." Jihoon says and Hansol lets his smile drop. "I'm basically living off of you, aren't I?" Hansol asks and Jihoon scoffs. "That's hardly affecting me in terms of expenses. If anything you're making me use this place more than i used to." Jihoon argues and Hansol huffs. "I just... I don't want you to think I'm after your money, or something. Everyone already thinks that I am." Hansol admits. Finally admits. And he sees Jihoon's face change from shocked to angry to just a plain honest frown. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because you can't do anything about it. And I know you'll hate that you can't do anything about it." Hansol says and Jihoon sighs.

Hansol swivels the chair around, facing the black screens of Jihoon's monitors, letting his fingers feel the cold keys of Jihoon's keyboard as he feels arms wrapping around his shoulders. "I could just fire you so you have no other choice but to live off of me and my big fat wallet." Jihoon says in a serious voice and Hansol laughs. He appreciates his attempt at humor but the thought scares the shit out of him. "If you fire me I'll start posting videos again and I'll just post twice as much to make up for not having a job." Hansol teases back and Jihoon pulls away from the hug and forces the chair around before grabbing the back of the chair and pushing on it to make him lean back and look up at him. "You know I don't like you joking about that." Jihoon says, wearing his angry face, and Hansol pulls him by the shirt and kisses him. "If you can't take it, don't dish it out." Hansol says and Jihoon huffs. "Can I help with lunch? I'm really great at taking orders." Hansol says and Jihoon raises an eyebrow at his words. 

Oh.

Hansol pushes Jihoon off of him, standing up to give himself his height to hold over Jihoon, but just his hand on the back of his neck is enough to make him stop in his tracks. "I'm sure you're amazing at taking orders." Jihoon says and Hansol shoves his hand off of him and walks out of the room, grabbing Jihoon's laptop on the way out as he ignores Jihoon's laughter.

Hansol does two half reports on the other side of the kitchen island, sitting on a stool, as Jihoon slices stuff and piles them on one side of the counter and Hansol steals a few sticks of carrots to munch on as Jihoon rolls kimbap silently. It's apparently great with ramyun and Hansol leaves both half reports on Jihoon's laptop as he walks around the counter and helps Jihoon in rolling. 

After gawking at the amount of "garnish" Jihoon had dumped on their ramyun, they eventually share a huge pot of steaming seafood ramyun on the same stool Hansol was sitting on earlier, grabbing for a slice of gimbap every other bite, and Hansol laughs as Jihoon pulls out two bottles of beer from his fridge and Hansol only swoons a bit when he uncaps both with a spoon and a smug look on his face. It was nice and the cold beer warmed him up better with the food so they decided to bring out a couple more bottles as they left the dishes on the sink and moved to the loveseat Jihoon insisted on pushing next to the floor to ceiling window next to a wall. Jihoon insisted on ignoring everything regarding the world and just spending the rest of the afternoon watching the rain melt the world away from the window. Hansol wasn't strong enough to say no. He hasn't found it in him to say no to Jihoon for a while now and he's not sure if that is healthy or not. 

So that's where they stayed. That's their entire world for a whole five hours and it only got bigger when they decided to move to the sofa to lie down. 

"This is nice." Jihoon says out of nowhere. Hansol looks up at him, smiling, and hums in agreement. "I used to... I used to really hate storms. Sometimes it means I'm locked in with what food I have left in my place, which isn't a lot, and sometimes it's such a pain to go out to work with the rain pouring down, you know?" Hansol says and Jihoon watches hima s he talks. "But I'm starting to like it now. Now, when I think of the rain, I'd remember waking up on your bed. I'd remember going inside your tiny universe that I've never seen before. And I'd remember this, just us. I don't think anyone would want to share something like this with me." Hansol says, smiling. Jihoon watches him, looks at him with something in his eyes that Hansol can't quite understand, and Hansol watches as Jihoon shuffles in their place to kiss him. And it's the best fucking kiss Hansol has ever had. 

Jihoon had moved Hansol up on top of his body, holding him by the neck gently as Hansol tried to push himself up with his hands on either side of Jihoon. It was soft and sweet and Jihoon parts his lips just enough to capture Hansol's upper lip in between them. Hansol balances himself on one hand, the other slipping under Jihoon's shirt, gliding up his side to run his fingers over the smooth skin, and Jihoon pushes him off a bit to gasp with their lips barely apart. "I love you." Jihon says, eyes closed, and Hansol freezes. "I want you." Jihoon says, eyes opening just a bit to peek at Hansol's reaction, and Hansol can feel himself stop breathing. "I want to share everything with you. Want you to take me. Now." Jihoon says, softly, and Hansol chokes out a breath. "Are you sure?" Hansol asks and Jihoon nods. "Want to share myself with you." Jihoon says and he pushes Hansol off slowly to sit up and then kisses him again. "Is that okay?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods, swallowing thickly as his breathing picks up just at the thought of it. "I don't... What do i do?" Hansol asks and Jihoon smiles. "Bedroom." Jihoon says and Hansol nods.

Which is how they ended up here, on Jihoon's bed, completely naked under the covers, with Jihoon lying back on the bed as Hansol hovers over him, kissing him. "I'm clean. But I want you to open me up." Jihoon says and Hansol's already hard dick twitches. "I... I haven't done that before." Hansol says and Jihoon kisses him. "That's okay. Just, uh... lube up your fingers. Two first. Then just feel it out." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs. "Give me more than that. I don't know what I'm doing here." Hansol sasy and Jihoon pulls him in for a quick kiss. "If you don't open me up with your fingers right now I'll do it myself." Jihoon says and Hansol grabs the lube Jihoon had already pulled out of his bedside drawer and does as Jihoon told him to do. Lube up two fingers and start by inserting one. Good. Great. 

Only problem is that it includes touching Jihoon. Like, touching him down there.

"Do you need help?" Jihoon asks, probably smiling at the sight of Hansol holding up two lubed up fingers while looking terrified. This is probably how doctors look on their first prostate exam patient. "Let me help." Jihoon says and he pulls Hansol in by the back of his head and holds his right wrist out as he lifts his legs over Hansol's thighs and wraps them around him loosely. Jihoon pulls him in for a kiss as he guides Hansol down and Hansol can feel himself get harder when Jihoon pushes his finger against Hansol's middle finger, letting it touch Jihoon's rim, and pushing in harder to get it inside. And Hansol has made peace with the fact that he is a pervert and all but watching Jihoon bite his lower lip as Hansol's entire finger is pushed in has Hansol holding his breath. "Move." Jihoon says, gripping his wrist harder and Hansol blinks. "Curl your finger. Slowly." Jihoon says and Hansol did. Jihoon was warm and soft and tender and Hansol kissed his jaw as he did as he was told. He has his palm faced up and as he curls his finger, Jihoon's legs around him gets tighter. "So good. Fuck." Jihoon says, moaning, and Hansol watches his face as he keeps going. 

One finger turns into two, Hansol adds more lube every five minutes, and he watches. Watches Jihoon's tongue dart out to wet his lips after the second finger, watches his jaw go slack when three fingers are completely in him, snug and tight and warm, and Hansol watches as jihoon stares right back at him, smiling, before reaching to wrap his hand on Hansol's dick and tuggin him close by gripping it hard. "One more. Come on. Want you to fuck me already." Hansol shivers at Jihoon's words but nods nonetheless. Hansol got his pinky in with not much resistance after a generous amount of lube and a couple of deep kisses Jihoon pulls his neck hard for, and after another five minutes of curling his fingers, following Jihoon's words, curling them at different times, spreading him open, stretching him out gently, Jihoon finally tells him to pull out. 

"Do you want to not use a condom?" Jihoon asks and Hansol can't help but blush. "I- uh... Can we not? I just... on my first time." Hansol says, vaguely explaining, but it's enough for Jihoon. Jihoon nods, pulls him in for another kiss, and now he tugs Hansol's dick and pulls him flush against himself. "Now fuck me." Jihoon says and Hansol lines himself up against Jihoon's rim, his thighs straining at having to angle himself with how Jihoon is lying on his back with his leg open, and then finally pushes in. He lets out a sigh, a very content and overwhelmed sigh, and he feels Jihoon's hand on his waist. "Keep going. Go slow.''Jihoon says and Hansol did. Jihoon is tight, so fucking tight and warm and mind numbingly good. Hansol has tried fucking sex toys for his videos before but nothing could even come close to comparing to half of how good it feels. "Fuck." Hansol says when Jihoon felt like he tightened up and Jihoon's hand wound up on the back of his head, fingers curling against the hair on the back of his head, and moaning. "You're so big.." Jihoon gasps and Hansol only realizes then that he's starting to find it harder to breathe. 

When Hansol finally fucks in completely, both of them groan at the feeling. Jihoon's legs are still around his waist, his hands on his neck and hair, and his eyes locked right onto Hansol's. "I've finally succeeded in corrupting my innocent little Hansol." Jihoon teases him and Hansol laughs against Jihoon's chest. "God. You feel so good. I'm gonna go insane, oh my God." Hansol says, breathless, and Jihoon hums. "Try pulling out slowly and don't pull out all the way." Hansol nods, kissing his throat, and does as he's told. Hansol pulls his hips back, as slowly as his straining legs could let him, and when he can feel the tip of his dick about to come out, he pushes back in, only this time he fucks up and does it way too quickly, snapping his hips back in. "Fuck," Jihoon curses and Hansol apologizes. "Don't. Keep going baby. Fuck me. make me feel good." Jihoon says and Hansol nips at his neck, letting him tug at his hair as he bites at the soft supple skin, and he tries to do as he was told. He tries to find a rythm with his thursts, and he widens his knees to gain more footing, and Jihoon's soft gasps are just too fucking much for hansol. 

Hansol didn't last much longer than fifteen minutes. Not that either of them expected him to. But after a while he did find a rhythm he can hold out, holding Jihoon by his hips to pull him down as he fucks back into him, and he puts his abs to good use by holding himself up and nipping at Jihoon's neck and chest and any path of skin his mouth could find. Jihoon shivers when Hansol pushes in, holds himself there, and cums inside of him. Jihoon hums and Hansol feels his dick twitch even more when he tugs on Hansol's hand and wraps them around his dick. Hansol jerks him off, kissing him with his dick still inside of his ass, and he watches like a pervert once again as Jihoon cums all over himself. Hansol can almost get hard again just from the fact that Jihoon's cum is in his hand. Jihoon smiles at him, pulling him by the head for a kiss. "So good. You did so fucking Good, Sollie. Want you to keep fucking me if you can." Jihoon says and Hansol whines as he pulls out. "Fuck. I'm... I'm still hard." Hansol says and Jihoon pulls him down for a kiss. "Wanna fuck me again?" Jihoon asks, and something about the way he asked, the way his voice had gone lower, softer, had Hansol swallowing thickly. 

Hansol lasted a lot longer on their second time. And something about it feels all the more better. His dick was still a bit sensitive and Jihoon was perfect. Jihoon had wrapped his arms around Hansol's shoulders, one hand on his hair and anther gripping on the back of his neck, as Hansol sets a self indulgent pace on fucking him open. Jihoon is moaning, slack jawed with a bit of drool escaping the sides of his mouth, and Hansol cums when Jihoon's own orgasm had made him spasm around Hansol's sensitive dick and he cums inside him once again. "God. Fuck. I wanna say I love you so bad but I don't want to make it seem like it's just because of sex." Hansol says, panting, as he presses his forehead against Jihoon's and they breathe each other's breath in the process of calming themselves down. "You were great. So fucking great." Jihoon says, leaning up to kiss him, and Hansol groans. "Stop. Please. I'm gonna get hard again." Hansol says and he pulls out gently, shivering when his now softening dick nudges against Jihoon's skin as he falls on top of the elder. "I'm gonna be really disappointed if you're like, not actually real and all this is just my fucked up head making me dream about a perfect version of my life." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as Hansol snuggles his face closer to Jihoon's neck. "I don't think I've ever had this kind of pillowtalk before. It's very philosophical." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. "Sorry, I'm just really tired in the best possible way and I think I sprained a muscle on my thigh." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. Hansol can hear the deep rumbling sound his chest makes as he did and Hansol fineds himself closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of sex and sweat and Jihoon. It warms him up from the inside out and he leans his weight to the side to lie on his side with Jihoon still wrapped around him. "Thank you." Hansol says and Jihoon hums. "And I meant it, too." Hansol adds. "I really do love you."

  
  
  
  


"Shit, wait. I told Chan I'll be coming back." Hansol says, pushing Jihoon off of him as he grabs for his bag and types a short message to Chan. Chan informs him that Wonwoo is also stormed in in their place and Hansol tells Chan to stay safe before turning up the volume of his phone and leaving it in his bag. "What?" Hansol asks, looking at Jihoon, and Jihoon shrugs. "Just thinking about that time. You were really sweet back then. So innocent." Jihoon says and Hansol stands up and crowds in front of Jihoon, placing his knees on either sides of his legs and sitting on his lap. "I'm still sweet." Hansol says and Jihoon scoffs. "You're a brat." Jihoon argues and Hansol smiles, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and leaning in for a soft kiss. "Because you spoiled me so much." Hansol says against his lips and Jihoon hums. "If you have a problem about my lack of innocence then you have no one else to blame but yourself." Hansol says and Jihoon places his hands on his thighs, gripping them hard, hard enough to make Hansol flinch, and he sighs as Jihoon lets off and drags his hands on his waist, slipping under his shirt. "You gotta stop playing with my corruption kink. It's not healthy for both of us." Jihoon says, kissing his jaw, and Hansol tilts his head up and pulls Jihoon closer to direct his kisses on his neck. 

"It's true, though. You were my first. First time topping. First time receiving a blowjob. First time giving a blowjob. You were my first everything." Hansol says and Jihoon nips at his skin harshly, letting his teeth sink in his skin before showing him mercy and kissing him. "First time being edged." Hansol plays with Jihoon's hair, twirling his fingers as Jihoon's fingers dig painfully on his sides. "First time being tied up." Jihoon's teeth are back on his skin, not sharp enough to break the skin but not blunt enough for it not to feel painful. "First-  _ ah! _ First time being told that I'm a good boy." Hansol says, grinding down against Jihoon, and moaning as Jihoon bites him harder. "Hurts." Hansol says, tugging on Jihoon's hair, and Jihoon unclenches his teeth on him and licks him from the base of his throat up to his chin. "You're not being a very good boy right now, Hansol." Jihoon says and Hansol's getting hard just from it. "You said I'm always good." Hansol argues, still playing with Jihoon's hair because he knows he likes it, and Jihoon scoffs. "I said you're always good to use." Jihoon says and Hansol moans when Jihoon's hands go down his thighs and he forces them to spread apart. 

"Look at you. So hot and bothered just because of that." Jihoon laughs at him, fueling Hansol's hard on even more. "I bet I can make my good boy cum in his pants like this." Jihoon says and Hansol shakes his head. "I don't want to. It was uncomfortable the last time." Hansol says and Jihoon hums. "If you do it for me I'll let you fuck me after." Jihoon offers, his right hand palming Hansol's hard on over his pants,and Hansol shivers when he grabs the tip of his dick over his pants and squeezes. "Do we have a deal, baby?" Hansol whines, nods, and pulls Jihoon's head up to kiss him. "Can i eat you out, too?" Hansol asks and Jihoon laughs. "Of course. I'll even sit on your face if you want me to, baby." Jihoon says and Hansol moans. "Yes. Please. Okay. It's a deal. It's a deal." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles into their kiss. "Take off your shirt and put your hands on the couch behind me. Don't take them off there unless I tell you to, okay?" Hansol nods and Jihoon doesn't hesitate to dive right in after Hansol has gotten his shirt off. He kisses around his chest, sucks on his nipples and bites them hard once before letting his soft tongue play with them, and all the while he's gripping Hansol's dick over his pants. A tight vice grip that should be uncomfortable but Hansol's fucked up head takes the slight pain from the dry friction his underwear is giving him and making him moan right over his boyfriend's ear. 

  
  


Have you ever had this weird feeling of being so awake at such an ungodly hour? Like, let's say your usual sleeping time is around midnight, but one time that you spend the night up past that you end up not feeling sleepy? That's because your body thinks you're in danger. 

It's true. Hansol saw it on Tiktok. Apparently, your body is convinced that something drastic must have happened for you to still be awake past your regular bedtime. Your brain is literally saying "Oh no! He's still up at four A.M.? He must be in danger! Quick, everyone wake up and be alert!" and that's why if you've stayed up past your regular sleep time, you'd feel a bit restless. And Hansol had asked around and he's not the only one who experienced feeling a bit more sensitive to sounds. 

It's kind of like how when you see someone yawn, your body will yawn, too. Because people tend to yawn when they're bored or sleepy or tired, right? It's actually because your heart rate and breathing goes down, changes into a slower tempo, that when you snap out of that sleepy daze your body will realize that your slow breathing earlier has made you lack oxygen in your body and thus making you yawn. Gulping down more oxygen to make up for it. 

And when your body sees someone yawning, it's automatic response to that is "That one is lacking oxygen? But we're in the same environment! Quick, everyone prepare to yawn!" and that's why you always yawn when you see someone else yawning. 

It's amazing, really. How our bodies would go through so much to keep us safe even when all you're doing at three A.M. is probably watching "Eight quick microwavable recipes!" on YouTube or reading some half assed fan made fiction that's obviously only been edited through Grammarly. Amazing how our bodies naturally just adapt and respond to something to keep us safe, and sane, and alive. 

And Hansol has been questioning his sanity long before he even met Jihoon but now, panting over a very naked and a very hot Jihoon who's covered in seat and cum and sin, Hansol's glad his body is keeping him up at four forty in the morning. "Please tell me you're tapping out." Jihoon says. His voice was breathless and hoarse and so so hot and Hansol feels like he's about to get hard again. "Are you tired?" Hansol asks and Jihoon stares up at him and laughs. "You had your first time last week and you have kept me up every night since. So don't judge me for being tired at four something in the morning." Jihoon says and Hansol huffs out a breath. "You could say no, you know. I just really think you're hot and sexy and like, perfect." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. "If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not really good at saying no to you." Jihoon says and pulls Hansol in for a kiss. 

But when Hansol gets hard from just that kiss, Jihoon pushes him off of him and announces that he's going to take a hot shower and then sleeping. Hansol stops him from leaving the bed, kissing him as he stands between Hansol's legs on the edge of the bed and Hansol lets his hands roam whatever patch of skin he could. "I love you." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles before saying it back. Their shower consists of three minutes of scrubbing cum off their skin, mostly off of Jihoon's skin, and then making out for a whole five minutes. Hansol finds himself getting tired as soon as he's dried off and changed into Jihoon's clothes and Jihoon has to drag him out to the living room before he passes out standing next to their still ruined bed. Jihoon had taken out a blanket from somewhere and pillows from the other room and they settled nicely on the biggest sofa nicely, with Jihoon lying with his head on the pillow and Hansol lying with his head pillowed on Jihoon's arm. They fall asleep instantly, Hansol breathing in Jihoon's scent as he scoots closer to him, pressing his nose on the skin of his throat, and he wakes up three hours later just like that. Hansol's glad he had a day off of work today so he enjoys feeling the sun on his back, Jihoon in his arms, and Jihoon's fingers still tangled up in his hair. 

After their first time, Hansol admits that they've ended up spending more time together. It seems weird, given how much time they've spent together before that and all, but it's true. Jihoon would do much as to go overboard but he does pick him up after work and then instead of splitting up in their classes to sit on their usual seats, Jihoon would take the seat on Hansol's side as Seungkwan takes the seat on Hansol's other side. Seungkwan definitely enjoyed talking to Jihoon as all of this started happening. Hansol didn't say much to him, not sure if Jihoon is okay with outing their relationship, but Hansol has made his point that if Seungkwan flirts with Jihoon then he'd gonna get his balls ripped off and sewn into a wallet.

And that's also the time Hansol figured out that he's the annoyingly jealous type that he's always made fun off in all the k-dramas he's seen with Chan back in their high school days. 

Seungkwan had voiced out how cool Jihoon is and how he's glad Hansol has him and Hansol for real stopped breathing when Jihoon took his hand right there, in the huge A.V. room five minutes before class starts. Hansol smiles, knows that he's probably blushing like an idiot, and he squeezes Jihoon's hand as he smiles at him. Seungkwan groans, complains about being alone and probably dying old and alone with his five dogs, and Hansol comforts him by saying he can probably adopt six dogs instead of just five and Seungkwan glares at him. Jihoon laughs. 

After class, though, Jihoon suddenly got a phone call and told them he has to go. "Hey, um. Can you meet me in my studio later?" Jihoon asks him and Hansol nods, smiling. Jihoon runs out of the building and Hansol clears his throat as Seungkwan asks what he meant. "He's been, uh, making songs? It's not my place to tell but he always asks people for like, their opinion and stuff like that." Hansol says and Seungkwan nods. Hansol goes through the entire day with a Jihoon shaped empty space looking over his shoulder and he can't help but wonder what could possibly be so urgent he has to miss the rest of their classes. 

Hansol's mind was occupied for the rest of the day. He spends the rest of their classes only half paying attention and he accepts Seungkwan's offer to eat dinner after class when Jihoon told him he won't be back 'til later. Hansol spends a good amount of the night in the cafe with Seungkwan, finishing their assignments and half of his paper for their philosophy class, and says good night to Seungkwan at around nine. He walks back to his dorm just to check that he didn't get robbed yet and he finds it so quiet inside. He empties out his drawers trying to look for it only to find it in a box under his bed. He shoves it inside his bag, grabs one of his sneakers from under his bed as well, and packs a good amount of clothes to keep him from borrowing too much clothes from Jihoon, even though Jihoon seems happy enough to lend him any at any given time, and then he sets off for Jihoon's place. 

Hansol knew how to take the bus there since Jihoon didn't really like driving much sometimes and after half an hour he finds himself smiling at the guard by the elevator and greeting him a good evening as he gets in and uses the keycard Jihoon had given him to reach Jihoon's floor. Hansol feels a bit weird being here without Jihoon and he had half a mind to call Jihoon to check in on him, to say he's going to rob him so he better tell him which ones have sentimental value so he won't take those, but he sees his message telling him he's on his way home. Hansol can feel how serious everything is just from how he typed everything out. So Hansol takes a quick shower and then starts making dinner for him. 

He figured he can make something from what Jihoon has in stock and he starts by preparing the rice. Cooking isn't necessarily Hansol's best skill but he's decent. He had to learn quickly how to take care of himself, not bothering to wait for anyone to come and take care of him, and that's how he eventually taught himself how to cook. Jihoon walks in the door just as Hansol is checking on the rice and he smiles at how Jihoon drops his bag by the door and drags his feet towards the kitchen. Jihoon leans on Hansol's back, setting his cheek on Hansol's shoulder as he takes a deep breath, and Hansol laughs.

"Everything okay?" Hansol asks and Jihoon nods. "My friend was just, uh... I guess he was in a fight?" Jihoon says and Hansol turns to raise an eyebrow at that. "You're not sure?" Hansol asks and Jihoon laughs. "He was. But the idiot was the one who started it." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. "Hey, do you... You know about that rumor about a gang going around campus?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. Seungkwan has said something about it a while back. "The one going around kidnapping varsity students?" Hansol asks, turning around to lean back on the kitchen counter and Jihoon nods. "Well, yes and no. They don't actually kidnap anyone. They just, like, recruit you. They mostly go for varsity students, yeah, but they're not exclusively looking for just them. They usually promise something you're desperate for." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. "Why varsity though?" Jihoon shrugs. "I guess it's better to recruit muscle for their group?" Jihoon thinks out loud and Hansol nods. "I'll be careful, okay? I don't think I go to where they usually go?" Hansol says and Jihoon nods. "And... Just, if they do. If you happen to come across them, just turn them down, okay? Don't ignore them. Just say no. If they start pestering you just call me. Or call someone closer. Okay?" Jihoon asks, Hansol can feel him gripping Hansol's shirt tightly and Hansol finally catches on. 

**_"They just, like, recruit you. They mostly go for varsity students, yeah, but they're not exclusively looking for just them. They usually promise something you're desperate for."_ **

"Hey. I'll be fine. I don't think they can offer me something you haven't before." Hansol jokes and Jihoon scowls at him. "I'm trying to joke about it so you'll relax. I'll be fine. Really. I mean, I know I'm poor but i'm not one to make poor decisions." Hansol jokes and Jihoon huffs out a soft laugh. "And I'm afraid I've gotten too dependent on you." Hansol teases and Jihoon scoffs. "Come on, you need to eat so you'll be less grumpy." Hansol says and Jihoon lets himself be pulled into the living room. Hansol leaves him there to get him his food and Jihoon thanks him for the dinner with a kiss. 

After Jihoon had eaten, he decided on taking a quick shower. Hansol can see that he's still a bit caught up on the... topic, so Hansol thinks it's the right time to introduce the little distraction he's brought from home. Hansol puts it on, glad that it's clean, and takes off his shirt. He leaves his phone on the bed as he walks up to the bathroom. Jihoon had just turned off the shower when he leaned by the door and he waited for him to come out. Jihoon reaches for his towel, drying his hair a bit and then smiling at Hansol as he steps out and then he does a double take and stares at his neck. 

Or rather, what he's got on his neck. 

"Hi." Jihoon says, staring. "Hi." Hansol says and he walks up to him and takes the towel from his hands and wraps it over his head and ruffles his hair dry. "That's... new." Jihoon says and Hansol hums. "Not really. I got it for the videos but i never got to posting the one where i had it on." Hansol says and Jihoon nods, still staring. "Do you like it?" Hansol asks and Jihoon just keeps staring. "I feel like this is a trap." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs as he leaves the towel draped over his shoulder. "It's not. I'm offering it and myself as a distraction." Hansol admits and Jihoon raises an eyebrow at that. "Well, it's working." Jihoon says and Hansol smiles. He guides Jihoon out of the bathroom by taking his hand and leads him to the bed. "What do you want?" Hansol asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Jihoon on his lap and Jihoon's hands goes to his neck as they always do. But the black collar keeps Hansol from feeling Jihoon's palm and only feels his cold, damp fingertips leaving a trail of sensitive air on his skin. 

Jihoon tilts Hansol head up, catches his lips in a kiss, and Hansol slips his hands under Jihoon's towel and tugs it off of his shoulders. He lets his hands roam Jihoon's lower back as Jihoon kisses him tenderly and Hansol finds himself leaning forward as Jihoon pulls away. "Is this what you meant? That I can use you to distract myself?" Jihoon asks, running his fingers through Hansol's hair, and Hansol nods. "Yes. Please. Wanna be good." Hansol says and Jihoon hums, pressing himself flush on Hansol's skin. "My good boy." Jihoon says, whispering against Hansol's lips, and Hansol shivers. "You like that? Being called a good boy?" Jihoon asks, gripping the hair at the back of Hansol's hair softly and tugging on it to tilt Hansol's head further back. Hansol gasps when Jihoon kisses the skin of his throat right over the collar and he has to bring one hand down to keep his upper body up when Jihoon tugs on the metal ring on the collar with his teeth. "Shit. Ji, please. 'M so hard." Hansol says, knowing full well how much Jihoon likes hearing how desperate he is, and Jihoon hums as he kisses him again. Jihoon lifts himself up off of Hansol's lap, kneeling over his legs, and tells him to take his pants off. Hansol does as he was told and he notes how something about the air is making him breathe harder as Jihoon tugs on the collar to make him go faster. 

Hansol crawls backwards, letting himself sit in the middle of the bed with Jihoon following and placing himself on his lap again. Hansol could almost feel embarrassed about how hard he is but Jihoon just smiles at him as he tugs on his dick before leaning in for a kiss. Jihoon pulls away from the kiss, crawls back to sit on the bed, and then pulls Hansol by his collar, making him sit on his lap now. "I want you to cum on me." Jihoon says, kissing his jaw as he tugs on his dick, and Hansol can't help but whine. "I'm.. But I wanna make you feel good." Hansol says and Jihoon hums. "You said I can use you, didn't you?" Jihoon asks, pulling back to stare up at Hansol, and Hansol bites his lower lip and nods. "So be a good boy and keep kissing me while i jerk you off." Hansol groans, shivers from how different this feels from their usual sex, and something about the way Jihoon is looking at him makes him feel like he shouldn't cross Jihoon at all. 

From their very first time to their last, Jihoon has been nothing but soft moans and tender fingers. He'd look at Hansol through lidded eyes and choked up moans and he'd pull Hansol closer with a hand at the back of his neck just to kiss him. A hungry, messy kiss that is mostly just their tongues and their breathes mixing together. He's pliant and open and giving for anything Hansol is selfish enough to take. 

But this Jihoon is nothing like him. 

Hansol is choking on his drool, head filled with clouds and cotton and Jihoon's taste as he keeps kissing Jihoon through his tears. Jihoon's hands are soft but they're anything but tender. His grip was bordering painful and his pace would have made Hansol cry if it weren't for the lube. Jihoon had warned him that he'd regret it if he pulled away from the kiss before he cums and Hansol didn't think being jerked off by someone else could be so heavenly painful as this. Jihoon's right hand might be occupied with his dick but his left hand roams Hansol's skin. Would grip his thigh then trail up his sides. Would tug on the collar just to make Hansol whine, and Hansol shivers when he threads his fingers through his hair before tugging on it softly. Hansol's tears are more from feeling too much than it is from pain and he almost cries for real when his orgasm hits him harder and faster than it ever had.

His orgasms always felt drawn out, building up slowly until he's pushed to the edge, but this one is different. It hits him in the most literal sense of the word, he's breathing hard through his nose, kissing Jihoon sloppily one second, and then he feels the build up on the next. Then as if Jihoon could feel it, his harsh pace gets faster, his hand gets tighter, and it almost felt like Jihoon had robbed him of his orgasm. He shakes, quite literally convulses on top of Jihoon as he cums, and his arms around Jihoon's neck gets tighter as he pulls away from the kiss to let out a voiceless scream right over Jihoon's sadistic smile. 

"Fuck. Hoon, stpp please. Hurts." Hansol cries, holding Jihoon's wrist as he starts to tug on his still painful oversensitive dick, and Jihoon just smiles sweetly at him. "You were so good, baby." Jihoon says, tugging him closer by the ring on his collar, and giving him a soft, close lipped kiss. Then he sucks his fingers clean of Hansol's cum and kisses him again. Hansol closes his eyes as he tastes himself on Jihoon's tongue and shivers when Jihoon holds him by the neck and pulls him back. "Still good?" Jihoon asks and Hansol moans. "Fuck. Wait." Hansol says, still breathing hard, and Jihoon hums and lets him rest his forehead on his shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. Jihoon rubs his clean hand up and down his back, effectively soothing him down, and Hansol swallows thickly before lifting his head up and smiling weakly at Jihoon. "Was that okay? Too much?" Jihoon asks, visibly concerned with how his eyebrows are creased, and Hansol grabs him by the jaw and kisses him. 

Hansol pulls away from the kiss smiling, letting his nose touch Jihoon's, and he knows he probably looks a bit dumb with how dopey his smile is but he can't fucking help it. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had." Hansol tells him, hands on Jihoon's neck, and Jihoon hums. "Fuck. I think you broke my dick." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. Jihoon kisses him softly, the way he used to before, and Hansol's brain short circuits from comparing Jihoon with himself. "Tell me what to do. What do you want? Please." Hansol asks, kissing Jihoon's jaw, and Jihoon tries to pull him back. "Anything?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. "I wanna sit on your face." Jihoon says and Hansol flinches as his dick twitches. "Fuck. Yes." Hansol says and Jihoon carries him up and turns, letting him fall on the bed, and Hansol watches as Jihoon crawls his way up Hansol's legs, kissing him once, and then crawling further up and settling with his knees spread out, ass hovering right under Hansol's chin, and Hansol places his hands on top of Jihoon's thighs and leans up as he pulls Jihoon down. 

As much 'research' as Hansol can get on eating ass, the real deal does nothing but make Hansol realize that he has absolutely no idea what to do. "Just use your tongue. Do what you would when we make out." Jihoon says, threading his fingers through Hansol's hair, and Hansol looks up to see Jihoon's hard dick with Jihoon smiling down at him. Hansol does as he's told. 

Hansol starts with a kiss and Jihoon's grip on his hair was sign enough that this was a step in the right direction. He start by licking gently, pressing his tongue flat and letting it drag over Jihoon's rim and moaning at the thought of tasting Jihoon's sweat and musk and Hansol watches as Jihoon closes his eyes and bites his lips when Hansol focuses on licking right over his rim. Hansol darts his tongue out more, letting it push against the soft muscle and then he leans up and sucks on it gently, making Jihoon groan and grip his hair tighter. "Suck harder and keep moving your tongue." Jihoon instructs him and Hansol did. He keeps his tongue pressed against his rim as Hansol mimics what he knows about kissing and sucks harder as he latches his lips against Jihoon's skin. Hansol pulls him down completely, letting his weight sit a bit uncomfortable on his jaw and making his nose pressed against the skin under Jihoon's balls, but Jihoon holds his weight there, not moving an inch, and lets out soft, beautiful gasps as Hansol keeps going. "Yes. Fuck. That's so-" Jihoon starts jerking himself off with the same hand he used on Hansol and Hansol watches through hazed up vision as Jihoon presses himself down on his tongue, riding his face all the while pulling his at hair. 

It feels like a pornographic pipedream to Hansol when Jihoon's legs starts to tense up, shaking a bit as he tries to keep himself held up enough to not put weight on Hansol's face but also still pressing down occasionally, grinding down on Hansol's mouth as he moans out loud. "I'm close. Keep going, come on." Hansol blinks, moves his hands to hold Jihoon by his waist, and pulls him down completely. Jihoon loses his balance, letting Hansol take his weight, and Hansol sucks particularly harshly as he darts out his tongue as much as he can, and he watches as Jihoon cums untouched. 

Jihoon's cum lands on Hansol hair and the sheets above it and when it's nothing more than just tiny spurts that slides down Jihoon's shaft, Hansol waits for it to drip down on his face. He's still kissing Jihoon there, softly, and Jihoon leans back and spreads his legs as he lets his weight drop on Hansol's chest. "Fuck. Was that really your first time?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods, licking his lips. "I told you." Hansol says, smiling as Jihoon leans forward, hooking a finger on the metal ring of his collar, and hovering over his face. "I'm really good at taking orders." Jihoon smiles, kisses him, and Hansol can't really process much of the night past that. 

Hansol wakes up with the rain gently tapping against the window and Jihoon's arm resting over his waist. He feels a chill run up his spine as sits up and cold air welcomes his bare skin. He tries to look around for his shirt in the dark but remmebers that Jihoon had slipped his shirt off back in the living room and one look at him in the dark confirms that he is indeed wearing Hansol's shirt in his sleep. Hansol tries to get up to steal a shirt from Jihoon's closet but his hand just pullls him in. Hansol laughs softly and tugs off his hand before getting up, glad that he's wearing his boxers, at least, and then opens Jihoon's walk in closet and heads stright for the sweaters. He grabs for the first one he can blindly reach for and drags his feet along the cold tiles of Jihoon's room back to his bed. Jihoon's hand pulls him bakc in as soon as he's back on the bed and Hansol lets himself be pulled into Jihoon's chest. This feels nice. This feels good. Jihoon is sleeping, Hansol has a few emails about the jobs still sitting idle in his inbox, and so far he's not laggin behind his plates and projects. Everything's fine. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"It's fine. Your fine." Seungkwan says and Chan laughs on Hansol's next side. "Yeah, sure." He adds, sarcastically, and Hansol didn't need to look to see Seungkwan glaring at him. Again. "Not like he just lost a week's worth of progress on his major plate. Yeah. Sure." Chan says, sighing and then placing his cup of coffee next to Hansol's laptop before nudging his shoulder. "Go on. You need it more than I do." Chan says and Hansol sighs before taking the cup and downing the not so painfully hot coffee. "You could be a bit more optimistic." Seungkwan adds and Chan snorts. "That's your job mister class rep. I'm the one who real talks him so he'll get his head out of his ass and then actually do something about it." Chan says and he smiles at Seungkwan. Seungkwan smiles at him as well and Hansol's head just about explodes. "Okay, both of you stop smiling like that. I think I have a saved file from a few days ago on Jihoon's laptop." Hansol says and he rummages through his bag for his phone. "Where is Jihoon? He wasn't in class earlier and I think Soonyoung was looking for him. Also shouldn't your partner be, I don't know, doing his part?" Seungkwan asks, opening his own laptop as Chan pulls out his handouts and starts reading out a few notes he’s written on the back. "He went to some family business thing. Soonyoung probably knows about it." Hansol says and his call got declined. "And Jihoon basically came up with the floorplan schematics and I just laid it out on AutoCAD." Hansol waits and Jihoon sends him a short message to wait and Hansol locks his phone and tries to remember everything he's done before. 

Half an hour later, Chan gets up to run to some sort of training Hansol's not too invested to ask about, and an hour after that, Seungkwan tells him to get ready for their next class which is on the other side of campus and Hansol sighs as he saves his progress about three times before Seungkwan shuts his laptop screen and tells him to hurry up. 

One thing Hansol loves more than random facts is a string of facts all chained together to create an amazing whole. And that's why he's not so obviously obsessed with their history classes. History of Architecture, to be precise. And almost everyone who knows him knows this. That's why Seungkwan always has to get them a seat at the front just for Hansol. The class goes well, Hansol letting himself get lost in making notes and making sure to ask whatever he can at the end of the lecture, and Seungkwan offers to help him out with his major plate when they're walking out of campus only for Hansol so laugh and turn him down, reminding him of the plates he himself has to finish. They parted ways at the front of the campus and Hansol decided to just walk to his and Chan's place and buy some things to eat on the way there. 

When he gets there, he sees a familiar sleek black car parked in front of their building's gate and he smiles when he sees him. Black suit fitted on him like a glove and the back of his hair cut clean, facing him. Hansol sends Chan a message which he responds with a thumbs up. "Excuse me, sir? You're not allowed to block the way to the building." Hansol says from across the car. Jihoon pushes himself off from leaning against his car and turns to smile at him.

And, God... Jihoon in a fucking suit.

His hair is styled up, swiveled to the side, and something about it sort of takes your attention towards his eyebrows which directs you into staring at his sharp eyes. "I'm waiting on someone who was supposed to be out of class half an hour ago." Jihoon says, walking around the car and crowding up against Hansol as Hansol turns his back to the car. "He must be busy." Hansol says and Jihoon huffs and takes one of his hands and pulls him closer. "Can I steal your for the night? I don't... Not to do anything. I just want to feel sane for the night." Jihoon says and Hansol's a little bit pissed at Jihoon's family even if he knows absolutely nothing about them. He just hates the empty smile Jihoon always has after he's been with them. "Of course. I can catch you up on today's lessons and stuff while I try to salvage what's left of our major plate in your laptop." Hansol says and Jihoon blinks. "Your file okay?" "I have no idea where i saved it and it's not in all three of my flash drives and not in my hard drive, too." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles. "You saved it on my flashdrive remember? It's on my pc, i think." Jihoon says and Hansol lets out a relieved sigh. "Just to be clear, i'm going there for my flash drive. Not because my boyfriend looks like he's just gotten out of the gates of hell." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles. 

Hansol knows close to nothing about cars but he does know when a car is automatic and when it's not. And this one, the one Jihoon is driving with one hand on the wheel and another on Hansol's hand over his thigh, is clearly an automatic. 

After Hansol left some of his books for his Tuesday classes back in his room and ran down the building with his stuff for Wednesday classes, including his T-square, Jihoon told him to throw them at the back seat and then he leaned over the middle of their seats and kissed Jihoon. The drive was fairly quiet, the windows closed and both of Hansol's hands holding Jihoon's as Hansol tells him a quick summary of what happened on his day. Which he just realized is mostly Chan and Seungkwan bickering. Jihoon's smile gradually goes back to being warm as before and by the time they make it back to his building, Jihoon is smiling wide as Hansol complains in the elevator about how studying Architecture completely ruins his love for Architecture. Jihoon heads straight to his tiny studio and emerges with a flashdrive and his suit unbuttoned halfway. Hansol takes the flashdrive from his hand and puts it on the coffee table as he drops his bags on the sofa and pushes Jihoon back towards his room. "Shower first. Come on. You smell too expensive and I need to ruin your hair before it gets me horny." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. 

Jihoon lets the tub fill as he and Hansol rinse themselves under the spray of the shower and when the tub is filled to the brim, Jihoon shuts off the shower and drags Hansol to the tub. Jihoon sits on the tub first and lets Hansol slip between his legs, leaning back to rest of Jihoon's chest. Jihoon's arms go around him easily, pulling him up to latch his lips on his neck, and Hansol hums as he feels Jihoon's breath fanning down his skin, cooling it briefly before the warm air from their bath fans out. 

"You okay? Is it bad?" Hansol asks and Jihoon hums. "Just a bit worse because I had dinner with my whole family after the business thing." Jihoon says, playing with Hansol's hair, and Hansol turns his head to see if he can read Jihoon's face. "Soonyoung bailed and I think he expected me to bail, too, but my brother was there. Which made it a hundred times more bearable." Jihoon reassures him and Hansol frowns. "Zero times a hundred is still zero." Hansol says and Jihoon wraps his arms around him tightly. "I'm okay now. Just fill me with food and caffeine and I'm good as new. Promise." Jihoon says and Hansol hates how Jihoon knows the exact spot behind his ear to kiss that has him groaning. "And a few more minutes of this." Jihoon says and Hansol scoffs. "You're the one who said no sex. You remember that, right?" Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. 

After the water has gone past lukewarm and Hansol once again rummages through Jihoon's closet for the comfiest clothes he can find Hansol emerges from Jihoon's room and sees him making coffee with the rice cooker gurgling to life. "I'll make dinner. If you eat more of those packed, ready-to-cook fillet things i'm breaking up with you." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. "I can't believe I'm eating better than you. And I'm fucking broke." Hansol says, walking to the couch to grab for the bag he planned to make for him and Chan and he silently apologizes and promises Chan to treat him next time. 

Hansol pulls out the four things he needs for this and he smiles as Jihoon stares. "A cabbage, canned corn kernels, oyster sauce, and canned sliced mushrooms." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. "And I know you love that tonkatsu thing so we can use that too." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles. Hansol starts by using Jihoon's oven toaster to cook the three slices of tonkatsu as he pulls out a chopping board and slices the cabbage. He tells Jihoon to rinse the cabbage as he pulls out a pan and adds a lot of minced garlic on the pan and waits for it to cook a while before adding the oyster sauce. Hansol lets that cook a bit as he drains the corn and mushroom and adds those to the pan. Hansol adds a bit of salt and pepper, lets it simmer a bit as he slices the tonkatsu on a long plate, and then he grabs the cabbage and dumps it on the pan and then turns the stove off. He tosses it around to let the cabbage cook a bit and then he serves that over the tokatsu. 

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jihoon asks after taking a bite and Hansol smiles. "Yeah but I don't mind if you say it more." Hansol says and Jihoon scoops a huge serving of the dish over his rice and just eats it huge bite after huge bite. Hansol laughs as Jihoon complains about fine dining and their "tiny as fuck" serving portions and Hansol takes a pic of Jihoon eating with his cheeks puffed out and hides his phone as they eat their dinner with their heavily sweetened coffee. 

By midnight, Jihoon is on the couch with Hansol sitting on the floor between his legs and his laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Their major plate was supposed to be by group of three but Seungkwan seems to have gotten used to being left out that he ends up with a group a second after it was announced so Hansol is left in a pair with Jihoon. 

He's obviously so upset about this very fact. Imagine having to spend more time hearing Jihoon talk about lighting fixtures and piping layout. 

Hansol's life is so tragic. Note the sarcasm. 

"Hey. Focus. We can finish the floor plan tonight and the elevations and sections we can just export from the SketchUp model." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. "I hate dimensions and labels. I never really understood how to edit the sizes and shit." Hansol says and Jihoon huffs out a laugh. "Let me do it. You're better with SketchUp anyways." Jihoon says and Hansol huffs. "Not my fault the keyboard shortcuts in AutoCAD are fucked up." Hansol says and Jihoon hums. "Of course. Give me this and you can start the model now or tomorrow morning." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. "Just use my laptop and I'll get yours." Jihoon nods and Hansol gets up to go to Jihoon's studio. He grabs for the laptop on his desk and opens it on the way out only to freeze when he sees what was open. 

Hansol stares mostly due to shock but also a bit because he actually hasn't seen this in a while. 

"So, uh. I know you trust me enough to give me your credit card details and all, but uh... Do you remember the last thing you were doing with your laptop?" Hansol asks as he walks towards the couch and Jihoon turns to him with a confused expression and after a second he blinks, looks shocked one second then terrified in the next, and then he's up on his feet with his eyes blown wide. "It's not what it looks like." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs as he turns his laptop towards him. "So you weren't watching my old home made porno on the day I didn't sleep over?" Hansol asks and Jihoon groans. "I mean. I'm fucking flattered. But I'm literally a call away, babe. And it's not exactly like i'm holding out on you." Hansol says and Jihoon sits back on the couch and groans. "I just remembered it yesterday and thought it'd be nice to watch, that's it. Now shut up and go to work." Jihoon says as Hansol sits next to him and Hansol nods. "I love it when you tell me what to do." Hansol says, closing every opened program on his laptop and then opening the SketchUp file he has with the floor plan already exported in and scaled properly. Jihoon groans next to him and Hansol laughs. "Shut up." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. "God, I love it when you talk dirty." Hansol says, laughing, as Jihoon groans louder and takes Hansol's laptop and walks away. 

  
  


Hansol's work was easy enough. He's basically the floor manager or whatever else you call it, and he has to work from six to nine in the morning and then five to eight at night during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, three in the afternoon until nine in the evening on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and then Saturday is a hellish seven in the morning up until one in the afternoon. Sundays are his days off but he can work extra days as long as he asks. And as much as Hansol hates coffee shops, he can't deny that it's a devil he knows. So he is once again in a brown uniform and a black apron. But he did his background check this time. Chan found the shop and is friends with one of the staff and Hansol knows they're a bit new and is far from Jihoon's father's line of sight.

His first day was surprisingly (note the sarcasm) a Saturday. So it was a bit unnerving, but he thinks he still did fine. He didn't mess up any orders but he does still find the layout of the counter a bit disorienting. Plus their cash register is very, uh, high-tech. But Hansol makes up for it by using his people skills and interacting more with the customers which seems to be what they were lacking. The shop's theme was a comfortable place to talk and hang out but it kind of feels a little too empty and quiet. So Hansol sets up a different playlist from their elevator music playlist and he would encourage the other staff to engage more with the customer even just a little bit. Like, recommending them a drink when they're taking a bit too long to order and even suggesting which treats or cakes would go well with their drinks. Hansol smiles and thanks the store manager for telling him how good of a job he's done in just a single day and Hansol just asks them to help him out more in the next few days as he gets used to it. 

Hansol takes off his uniform and hangs it back on his small locker after pulling out his sweater. "Hey, you're Hansol right?" Someone comes up to him who looks like he just got in and Hansol nodded. "Hey, man. I'm Mark. I'm Chan's friend." He says and Hansol smiles at the hand he has up and Hansol claps his hand and bumps shoulders with him. "How's your first day been?" Mark asks as he opens the locker next to Hansol and takes off his coat. "I think I did alright? I don't know if I really did or everyone here is just, like, incredibly nice." Hansol says and Mark laughs. He puts on his uniform and pulls out what looks like his apron and he smiles at Hansol. "Probably both. But hey, man. We have like, the same schedule except for Saturdays so just hit me up if you need help with anything, okay?" Mark says and Hansol nods. "I take it no one volunteers for the morning shift on Saturdays?" Hansol asks and Mark laughs. "Oh, no. So we used that as the sort of initiation for the new hires." Mark says, buttoning his uniform up and Hansol sighs. "Well, it isn't that bad. It was actually kind of fun? Or maybe it's just that new job honeymoon phase." Hansol says, slipping his sweater over his white shirt, and he tugs it down before grabbing for his coat and bag. "It's always fun here. But not too much fun that we don't work. i don't want you to think we're just fucking around here." Mark says with a laugh and Hansol laughs along. "Well, See you monday, then?" Hansol says, slipping on his coat and tapping Mark's shoulder as he ties his apron around his waist. 

Hansol was about to message Jihoon when his phone started ringing. He sees the name and before he could even answer, the call ends. He then sees a barrage of messages from Jihoon and he smiles as he reads them one by one.

**_Jihoom_ **

_ cant pick u up _

_ tryin so hard not to kill my dad _

_ also  _

_ i have everything you asked for back in our place _

_ you okay to cook without me? _

_ i don't want to like  _

_ rush OUT OF THIS AND GET TAILED _

_ i will make it up to you _

_ I'm sorry babe _

Hansol isn't really one to get mad or demand anything from Jihoon. He already feels like he's way too deep in a pool of gratitude for him that stuff like this doesn't faze him that much.

**_Jihoom_ **

_ oh and _

_ late notice _

_ but soonyoungs coming over _

_ if he gets there before me i wont hold it against you if you murder him somehow _

Scratch that. 

Maybe Hansol's a bit pissed. 

Soonyoung, mister Kwon Soonyoung, is probably one of the biggest "what if" in Hansol's life. 

But not in the way most people would think. 

To start it all off, Jihoon was supposed to marry Soonyoung.

Yeah.

Apparently, when Jihoon came out to his family in hopes of being kicked out of the family, his father decided to use that against him and set an arranged marriage with another ridiculously rich family. Which are the Kwons of Kwon Industry or Corporation or something. 

Jihoon told him about this in full detail but Hansol just couldn't get over the arranged marriage thing that he may have ignored some things.

But yeah. Hansol knew that Jihoon had seen a future where he does as he's told and he and Soonyoung would eventually get married and take over their own companies. Their fathers even agreed that using the "gay agenda" would make most of the public turn their eyes on them, good attention or otherwise, and they'll just let their sons take the bullet for their decisions. It is majorly and thoroughly fucked up and Hansol can't help but get frustrated about all of it but Jihoon did say it's not going to happen. The first thing he did to make sure of it was choosing architecture. "I like to think of it as me taking a step away from them, you know? I kind of feel sorry for my brother, though, but he told me he's fine with taking over everything." Jihoon told him then and Hansol sort of wants to meet his brother a lot more now. Seeing how he is probably the only thing in their family worth staying for, as Jihoon had said. But, yeah. All in all, Hansol thinks Jihoon's family is garbage and Soonyoung is a pretty great friend. 

Well. He is for the most part.

"I just realized. You do that thing, too." Soonyoung says and Hansol blinks. "What?" Hansol was in the middle of cooking, waiting for Jihoon to come home, when Soonyoung walked in the unit probably knowing Jihoon's passcode, too. "You don't say 'you're welcome', too. Jihoon's the same." Soonyoung says, smiling, and Hansol feels his smile turn a bit forced for a second. "He said he doesn't really like how saying it could mean that the person you helped or something would think it's okay to keep doing it. Asking for help and all. Says that he'll help other people but he won't necessarily have to like doing it." Soonyoung says, chomping down on a slice of carrot he steals off of the chopping board and Hansol just shrugs. "Well, he's not wrong. Saying "You're welcome" in english basically means you are welcome to come to me again. It's nice to help out but, you know, not everyone is a saint." Hansol says and Soonyoung nods. "It's amazing how perfect you two are. It almost makes me feel bad when we have to get married." Soonyoung says and Hansol stops in the middle of slicing and looks up to see him smiling. "It's amazing how that works no matter how many times I use it." Soonyoung says and Hansol huffs out a laugh. "Probably not the best idea to joke about marrying my boyfriend while i'm holding a knife." Hansol says and Soonyoung barks out a laugh. 

Hansol knows of their history. But he also knows it's just that. History. Footsteps they took together to get where they are now that Hansol would be too naive to try and fit his own foot in. He knows where he stands and right now he stands right on the other side of Soonyoung, next to Jihoon. 

"Has he told you about what his family is doing?" Soonyoung asks, moving to stand next to him with his back on the counter and Hansol nods. "Will they really pull through with it?" "Probably. But Jihoon fights back, now. He has been for a long while now and I think you have a lot to do with that." Soonyoung says and Hansol smiles. "So the whole coffee shop thing really was just them trying to bait him back?" "Yup. And now that he's invested they're holding it hostage for him to be obedient." Soonyoung says and Hansol sighs. "You quit because of them, too, right?" Soonyoung asks and Hansol nods. "First time I met his dad, really. Offered me the entire branch as long as I "steer Jihoon in the right direction". Whatever the fuck that means." Hansol says, crushing the garlic with the flat side of his knife and pressing the heel of his palm harder to make sure it's dead. 

Crushed. To make sure the garlic is crushed. 

"I'm pretty sure his dad has been monitoring me since then because I can't hold a job for more than a month without him offering to buy wherever I'm working at in exchange for Jihoon." Hansol says and Soonyoung laughs. "I gotta say though, Jihoon's obsessive behaviour is kind of hereditary." Soonyoung says and Hansol ignores the annoying look he gives him and just keeps cooking. "What? You can't tell me he doesn't seem a bit over the top. Jihoon and I became friends back when we were in our first year high school and it took me a year to make him make more friends. It's a bit suffocating but I kind of liked the attention." Soonyoung says and Hansol has to keep thinking about everything Jihoon has in his brain and Hansol can't even argue with it. "It's nice though. The attention and all. After we first met he'd keep going to the cafe whenever it's my shift and he's scarily honest." Hansol says and Soonyoung laughs. "Right? Oh, God. He scares me sometimes, to be honest. But he's an amazing guy." Soonyoung says and Jihoon comes in through the door and looks up at the two of them. 

What's happening?" Jihoon says and Soonyoung goes behind Hansol and wraps his arms around him. "We're just talking about the wedding." Soonyoung says and Hansol laughs. "What? Our wedding?" Jihoon asks and Hansol stops laughing. "Why? Were you thinking of marrying our Hansol over here?" Soonyoung asks and Hansol stares as Jihoon blinks, frozen at where he's standing by the door, and Soonyoung barks out a laugh. 

Soonyoung only stayed less than an hour after that, talking to Jihoon about business and family matters that Hansol turns away from and by the time he's done cooking, Soonyoung is by the door screaming good bye. "You two seem awfully chummy when I got here." Jihoon says, walking towards him as Hansol shrugs. "He's cool now that I know he isn't going to steal you away from me." Hansol says and pulls Jihoon for a kiss. "You don't have to be jealous of him. He's not my type." Hansol jokes and Jihoon pushes him against the counter and holds him by his waist. "Am I not allowed to be jealous?" Jihoon asks, slipping his hand under Hansol's shirt and letting his fingers trace his skin right before gripping his hips hard. "I know that it somehow satisfies your need for attention but I really don't like feeling jealous." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs. "Eat first and then tell me how much you hate seeing me interacting with other people." Hansol teases and Jihoon rolls his eyes and kisses his neck once before turning to their food.

Hansol thinks back to earlier in the day and tries to see why he thinks teasing Jihoon would end well for him. So now he's trying not to choke on his own spit as Jihoon tugs his collar closer to himself, making Hansol lose his footing and ending up fucking himself on the toy set on the floor and he lets himself grasp on Jihoon's legs. Jihoon sits back on the edge of the bed, smiling down on him, and he lets go of Hansol's collar and runs his fingers through Hansol's hair. "Keep moving." Jihoon says and Hansol groans as he maneuvers his legs under him and lifts his hips up and fucks himself down. Jihoon was nice enough to let Hansol set his own pace but being completely naked on the floor, riding a dildo thicker than Jihoon's dick, leaving Hansol drooling shamelessly as he rest his head on Jihoon's thighs is not really something he'd consider as being nice. "So pretty like this. I think you're really made for this. Made for show." Jihoon's voice seems to ring through Hansol's head and his fingers move to the back of Hansol's hair. "Too bad i'm too much of a jealous type to share, right?" Jihoon says and Hansol presses his face on the inside of Jihoon's thighs as his own legs are screaming from straining too much and the sight of Jihoon's hard on under his shorts just makes Hansol shiver more. "Please." Hansol groans, letting himself fall to the floor to keep his legs from screaming more and Jihoon clicks his tongue. "Why did you stop?" Jihoon asks and Hansol groans. " 'M tired." Hansol says and Jihoon pets his hair. "Get up." Jihoon says and he pulls down his shorts and underwear as Hansol shakily tries to stand and Jihoon pulls him in on his lap. Hansol's pretty sure he doesn't need any more lube from how much Jihoon used on him for the toy so he pushes Jihoon down on the bed and grabs his dick. 

Bottoming for Jihoon has become one of the best ways to both please and annoy him. Jihoon focuses too much on Hansol to let himself enjoy it too much but he also can't help himself when he pushes into Hansol by holding onto his hips a little too tightly. Hansol always ends up littered with bruises whenever nights like this come by and he makes sure to soak up every bit of Jihoon's attention. "You feel so good." Jihoon says, pushing him down on Jihoon's lap and keeping him there. Hansol feels him twitch inside of him and he gasps when Jihoon nips at his neck. "Wait, Ji. Not there." Jihoon knows better than to do it where people could see it but something about him tonight makes Hansol want to find out what other boundaries are they going to try and break through. "Not here? Should I stop?" Jihoon asks and Hansol just groans, shaking his head no and tilting his chin up. “Good boy.” He lets Jihoon work his mouth on the exposed skin under his collar and Hansol struggles against Jihoon's hands as he tries to move. "Stay." Jihoon says, digging his fingers on his skin, and Hansol gasps. "Be a good boy, Sollie." Jihoon says and then he lifts Hansol up and flips them on the bed. 

Hansol does what he can as Jihoon fucks him the best way he can. Unrelenting. Bordering pain that doesn't come with pleasure. But Hansol always ends up feeling more pleasure when Jihoon treats him as such. He winds his arms around Jihoon's neck and grabs hold of his har as Jihoon digs his teeth on the soft skin of his throat under the collar and Hansol can feel himself on the edge of passing out as both of them reach their climax right then. Jihoon fills him up, still fucking into him as they both ride up their orgasms, and Jihoon pulls his teeth away from Hansol's neck only to kiss up his way to his chin and up to his mouth. Hansol can barely reciprocate the kiss but Jihoon's tender hands on his thigh and neck grounds him enough to stay conscious. "Was it too much?" Jihoon asks and Hansol smiles, shaking his head. "I liked it. Love it." Hansol says and Jihoon kisses him before pulling out. Jihoon uses the sheets to wipe what he can from Hansol's skin and he unclasps his collar and throws it on the bed above Hansol's head while he kisses as much of Hansol's skin. He helps Hansol to the shower to properly wash up and then moves to the tub to let Hansol lean back on his chest. 

"My father's making me work in Hong Kong for our apprenticeship next summer." Jihoon says, his arms around Hansol's middle tightens up as he did, and Hansol hums. "That's good, right?" Hansol asks and Jihoon sighs. "I don't know. I've learned that everything good that's come from him turned out to be things he'll hold over my head when he finds it convenient." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. "I mean, we have firms we can apply to here. But working for a big firm, a company, even, would be better." Hansol says and Jihoon sighs. "Do you want me to go?" Jihoon asks and Hansol shakes his head, taking Jihoon's arms off of him and holding his hands under the water. "I want you to choose for yourself." Hansol says and Jihoon sighs against the back of his neck. "Sometimes i wish you were a little bit more selfish." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. "You spoil me enough as it is." Hansol says and he brings up their right hands and turns his hand over to kiss the back of Jihoon's hand. 

That night, Jihoon drags Hansol out of their room after they've changed and they settled nicely on the couch in the living room. They left the lights off and watched the lights from the cityscape as Jihoon lay on his side, leaning his back on the backrest of the couch, and Hansol lay down on his back. Jihoon eventually falls asleep with his cheek pressed up against Hansol's shoulder and his arm over Hansol's waist. Hansol watches Jihoon's face until he eventually falls asleep as well and in the morning, when both of them wake up half an hour late for their first period because both of them were a little too preoccupied to set an alarm, Jihoon offers to skip first period and opts for a heavy breakfast and Hansol offers skipping the second as well so they can shower together. Jihoon stares at him for almost fifteen seconds before asking if they can shower first before breakfast and Hansol laughs as Jihoon drags him by the wrist on the way to the bathroom. 

  
  


"Did you guys know that a group of crows are called a murder of crows?" Hansol asks their table and he looks up and sees four pair of tired eyes staring at him. "I know that a group of otters are also called a pack. Like, you know, wolves." Chan adds, eyes going back down to his laptop screen and Hansol smiles as everyone else seems to have surfaced from the silence of their study group and Wonwoo huffs out a laugh and leans back on his chair, stretching his arms up. Seungkwan and Dahyun are still staring at Hansol with an unamused look and Hansol shrugs. "I was watching a Tinkerbell movie and Fawn had this song for like, groups of animals. A group of flamingos is called a stand" Hansol offers and Seungkwan sighs. "Wanna know something I can't stand? A group of men." Seungkwan says and Hansol laughs. "A group of men should be called  _ stupid _ ." Dahyun says and Seungkwan snorts, smiling. "Oh, wait i know one of these. An army of ants." Wonwoo says, smiling, and Hansol hi-fives him over their laptops on the table. "Also a group of frogs are also called an army." Hansol adds and Dahyun groans. "What do you call a group of architecture geeks, nerding out in public and driving me insane?" Dahyun asks and Seungkwan rolls his eyes. "Come on, let's get more coffee. I don't want you going crazy when you're the only sane one i can talk to." Seungkwan says and Chan whisper yells "She doesn't even go here!" Which has Wonwoo and Hansol laughing. 

They've once again made a little comfortable nest on one of the many twenty-four hour open coffee shops near campus and all four of them finish their respective major plates while Dahyun reviews for their upcoming exams. Chan's not so surprisingly calm about it. Although it is amusing to watch him baby sit Wonwoo, distracting him here and then when he starts fidgeting and getting out of focus from his thesis, and Hansol tries to pretend that he doesn't see Wonwoo hugging Chan from his seat and quite audibly inhaling Chan. 

Hansol only prays that him and Jihoon aren't as annoyingly sweet as this. 

Seungkwan comes back to their table with another round of their coffee orders. A hot americano for Wonwoo, ice vanilla latte for Chan and Dahyun, iced americano for Seungkwan, and Hansol's drink. "Did i get this right? Caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream?" Seungkwan asked with a disgusted face and Hansol nodded. He takes his metal straw from his earlier cup and swirls his coffee with it. "Don't look at me like that, it's just a drink." That drink is sugar in a cup." Seungkwan says and Hansol rolls his eyes. "How do you not get a headache from that?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol shrugs. "I like sweets." Hansol says and he takes a long sip just to make a point. 

Seungkwan tells them Dahyun's in the restroom and they all go back to their work with a bit of chatter going around and by the time Dahyun comes back to their table she's dragging along someone else. "Look who I found!" She announces a bit too loud and Hansol laughs at Jihoon all wrapped up in his winter clothes, glaring at nothing in particular and Hansol gets up and immediately takes his hand. "I told you not to walk here." Hansol says, taking off Jihoon's padded jacket and hanging it on top of his on the back of his chair and he asks their next table if he could borrow an empty seat. He lets Jihoon sit next to Seungkwan and Hansol places his new seat in between Jihoon and Chan. "That only made me want to walk more. To make a statement." Jihoon says, shivering a bit, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes, "Was the statement, 'I'm a fucking idiot.' or something along the lines of that?" Seungkwan asks and Jihoon redirects his glare at him. "Remember when you had a crush on me?" Jihoon asks and Seungkwan smiles, sweetly. "And remember when you were stalking Hansol until he eventually developed stockholm syndrome or whatever the fuck?" Seungkwan says, still smiling, and now it's Dahyun who's rolling her eyes next to Seungkwan, "Boys. At least try to act like you're civilized." Dahyun says and Wonwoo and Chan laugh from the other side of the table. 

Hansol takes Jihoon by the wrist and drags him to order something for the night and it was only when Jihoon told him about it that he realizes that it's already two in the morning. "What obnoxious drink did you buy this time?" Jihoon asks and Hansol smiles. "Wanna taste?" Hansol asks and he pretends to lean in for a kiss. Jihoon slaps his neck anc Hansol laughs, rubbing Jihoon's hand in between his as they wait for the person in front of them. "It's set. I just talked to my dad." Jihoon says, quietly, and Hansol finds himself genuinely smiling. "I'm glad. You're gonna have to tell Wonwoo, though." Hansol says and Jihoon nods, Hansol watches as he tucks his chin in, hiding half of his face under the scarf and Hansol fixes it up around the back and Jihoon's eyes tell him he's smiling. "You're my boyfriend and I have to prepare myself to tell him about it?" Jihoon asks and Hansol scoffs. "Please. He's like, your platonic husband or something. Chan and I have a plan to destroy your lives if you two actually end up together, by the way. Just a bit of a warning." Hansol says and Jihoon scoffs. "As if." Jihoon says and Hansol can't believe those two two-letter words could have this affect on him. 

When they get back to their table, Chan has his laptop closed, claiming he's done and is only going to have to print it in the morning, and Wonwoo's laptop isn't even on the table anymore. He claims he's far ahead on his scheduled tasks and admits he's only here for Chan. Shocking. So Seungkwan and Dahyun switched seats so Seungkwan could ask Wonwoo some stuff about their major plate and Dahyun closed her notes and started asking Jihoon more about the coffee shop. Chan watches Hansol as he begrudgingly adds a layer of dimensions and labels on his plans and elevations and Chan admits that watching Hansol in pain is somewhat amusing. "You can copy everything from your elevations to your sections, you know. They're basically the same." Chan adds and Hansol sighs.  _ "Why does college have to happen to good people?"  _ Hansol asks and he hears Wonwoo snort at the reference. "You two are such nerds. I swear." Chan says and Hansol smiles. 

Somewhere along the dark early morning, Wonwoo had gone up behind Jihoon to check Seungkwan's, Jihoon's, and Hansol's respective plates. Hansol wishes silently that he was Jihoon's partner again but sadly there has to be major plates that are set for individual projects only. Then Dahyun and Chan talk about what Hansol thinks is a class Dahyun took last semester that Chan is taking now, and the two would talk in hushed tones on the other side of the table. Wonwoo would say a few things, tips on what their specific professor would nitpick on their plate, and then asked everyone to set different colors on their layers. "It's good practice. You should start getting yourself used to it by now because most of your apprenticeship would be you being the firm's draftsman." Wonwoo says and Jihoon visibly tenses. "Have you guys even applied for apprenticeships yet?" Wonwoo asks and they all nod. "I know one just a bus ride away from my place and both me and Hansol applied for a spot. They're taking a lot of students this year so we hope we're one of them." Seungkwan says, already editing his plate, and Wonwoo sighs. "I wish I had you all when I was going through this. People thought I was a gang member or something." Wonwooo says. "I wonder why?" Chan asks and Wonwoo smiles and winks at him. Dahyun fake gags and so does Jihoon without even looking at Wonwoo and Wonwoo hits him at the back of his head. "What about you, dipshit?" Wonwoo asks and Jihoon shrugs. "I got one. Don't worry." Jihoon says and Hansol smiles. "That's not at all sketchy." Wonwoo says and Jihoon sighs. 

It's adorable how tense Jihoon is. 

"It's not. It's a well known firm and I'm sure you all know about it." Jihoon says and Wonwoo tells him to tell them the name of the firm if it's actually real. 

So he does. 

"Oh so, like the one in Hong Kong?" Seungkwan asks. "I didn't know they had a Korean branch." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo crosses his arms still standing behind Jihoon's chair. "They don't." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan smiles. "How would you know?" Seungkwan asks and Wonwoo takes a deep breath. "I would know because they designed the building I'm living at. The one Jihoon's father gave to him." Wonwoo adds and Jihoon sighs. "So i'm going to Hong Kong for a while. Does anyone want me to buy them something?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo lets out a huff. Wonwoo walks around the table, taking his coat from the back of Chan's seat and putting it on before walking back to Jihoon, grabbing his coat in one hand and Jihoon's shoulder in another. He basically drags him out of the store and throws him his coat as they move to the corner to "talk". 

"Uhm. What's happening?" Dahyun asks and Seungkwan looks just as worried as she does. "It's fine." Chan says and they can see the two of them "talking" outside of the store through the glass and Wonwoo is pacing in front of Jihoon looking absolutely distressed. "It's about Jihoon's family. Wonwoo probably thinks he finally sold his soul to his dad." Hansol says and Dahyun and Seungkwan know at least a bit about that. Dahyun being she works for them with hansol before and Seungkwan being able see firsthand one time when Jihoon's dad ambushed them on the way to class to talk about "letting Jihoon fly to his destiny" or whatever boomer shit his father said. At that time, it's happened enough times that Hansol just blacks it out of his head with ease. Hansol looks out and sees Wonwoo just huffing in front of Jihoon, his breath clouding up in between them and now Jihoon's talking calmly, leveling his gaze with Wonwoo. Wonwoo ends up smiling, but it's the sarcastic one that still kind of scares the shit out of Hansol until now and now he's, well, he's yelling. "Hey." Chan calls out and Hansol turns to see him frowning. "Should I go get him?" Chan asks and Hansol smiles and shakes his head. "They have to at least get this out of them. I don't think they've ever been, like, separated since they met." Hansol says and now Wonwoo's holding Jihoon by his shoulder and he looks like he's about to cry. They all watch everything unfold at the small corner in front of the coffee shop and after a few more minutes, Jihoon walks in alone while Wonwoo stays outside and leans on the wall right next to the window. Hansol gets up, meets Jihoon halfway and he smiles up at him. "It's fine. He just thinks I'm being stupid for accepting anything from my father." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs. He takes Jihoon's coat off and puts it on. "I'll be right back." Hansol says and he walks out of the coffee shop and smiles when Wonwoo sees him walking up to him. 

It was quiet for a while. Hansol walks up to him and stands next to him, leaning on the wall as well, and Wonwoo lets out a frustrated groan. "I take it you didn't like the idea?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo sighs. "He's an idiot. He knows I can help him with this." Wonwoo says and Hansol nods. "Shouldn't you be the one talking some sense into him? YOu of all people knows how his dad is." Wonwoo says and Hansol shrugs. "It's Jihoon's idea and I respect him enough to respect it. He thinks it's gonna be better for him in the long run and that means it's gonna be better for us in the long run, too. So I'm just gonna support him." Hansol says and Wonwoo scoffs. "Well I'm not gonna stop him if that's what you're worried about." Wonwoo says, sharp and a bit intimidating, but Hansol takes a deep breath and thinks about the heavy look on Jihoon's eyes just a moment ago. "Not stopping him isn't the same as supporting him, you know?" Hansol says and Wonwoo frowns. He lets his head drop as he groans and he pushes off of the wall and starts pacing in front of Hansol. He tells him how horrible Jihoon's father is, how he's manipulated Jihoon so much and acted like it was Jihoon's decision to begin with and how this is just the same thing happening again. "It's stupid and you know it." Wonwoo argues and Hansol pushes off the wall and walks up to Wonwoo's face. "And how many stupid decisions did you make knowing that Jihoon had your back?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo's face breaks into a very satisfying shocked expression. Satisfying on Hansol's part at least.

"Jihoon doesn't need anyone making his decisions for him. Not his father and not you. And Jihoon respects you a lot, Wonwoo. What you think of him matters to him. So think about how he's feeling right now thinking he's doing what's best for him but you think it's wrong because you can't trust him enough." Hansol lets out and Wonwoo frowns. "I trust Jihoon." Wonwoo argues and Hansol scoffs. "You have a very entertaining way of showing it." Hansol says and Wonwoo scoffs. "I just don't want him to end up getting hurt because of that asshole." "He won't. And the only one being an asshole right now is you. Now are you gonna support your bestfriend or not?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo huffs, his frown deepening a bit, and then he lets out a frustrated breath. "If this blows up in his face I'm gonna say a big fat 'I told you so'." Wonwoo says and Hansol laughs. "Get in line." Hansol says and Wonwoo smiles. "And I'm kicking your ass." Wonwoo adds and Hansol scoffs. "Then I'll tell Chan to keep you on a leash." Hansol adds and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Wonwoo lets himself be pushed back into the warmth of the store and Hansol smiles as Wonwoo takes his seat next to Chan. "I'm not... I don't like it. But only because it involves your dad. But I'll support whatever you want to do. Even if it's stupid as fuck. At least  _ this way _ I can make fun of you for fucking up as soon as you fuck up." Wonwoo adds and Hansol thinks that's as much affection as he can get from the two. 

By eight in the morning, they all decided to split up to go on their own ways. Dahyun is headed to work and Seungkwan joined in since they're headed the same way and Chan and Wonwoo, who looks the least haggard of them all, decided to go to the printing shop they all go to since Chan wants to print his plate even if the submission is next week. Jihoon and Hansol are both a bit lost on where to go on a Sunday morning, still very much awake from the adrenaline of pulling an all nighter and all the caffeine they've consumed, so Jihoon suggested breakfast. On their way back to Jihoon's place both of them have ordered something for lunch on their phone and after a quick hot shower that does make Hansol a bit sleepy, their food finally comes in. Hansol left Jihoon in the shower when he went out to get the food and after he's set everything on the coffee table, Jihoon comes out wearing a huge black hoodie with pockets over his stomach and a pair of tight black boxer briefs that makes it seem like he's not wearing anything else. Hansol's sleep deprived brain decides he's a lot more horny than hungry and he pulls Jihoon down on his lap, slipping his hands on his thighs, under his shirt, and kisses him. "Is there a particular reason why you're always like this when we pull an all nighter?" Jihoon asks against his lips and Hansol moves his hand from Jihoon's thighs to his waist, hiking up his shirt to the side and letting it pool between his legs. "It has nothing to do with the night. I'm just constantly on the verge of being hard when you're around.." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs against his cheek. "Alright, horny Hulk. As much as I want to keep going I'm actually very hungry so." Jihoon says, pushing Hansol back to lean on the couch and he gets up from his lap and sits on the floor. 

Jihoon and Hansol eventually finished their food around the time they're supposed to have lunch and instead of continuing their major plates to finally finish it, Jihoon lies down with his head on the arm rest of the sofa and pulls Hansol to lie down on him, letting him settle himself in between Jihoon's legs. "Why do you always smell like that?" Jihoon asks and Hansol hums. "Like what?" Hansol asks and Jihoon pulls him up and noses on the skin under his jaw. "I don't know. It just smells like you." Jihoon says and Hansol can't help but smile. "It's smells good." Jihoon says and Hansol tries to rack his brain for something that reminds him of it. 

"Maybe it's my immune system?" Hansol says and Jihoon pushes him up and stares at him. "What?" Jihoon asks and Hansol laughs at his confused glare. "It's like, did you know that your like, sweat or natural scent or whatever, depends on your like, immune system. And in terms of like, biology, your body is like, drawn to an immune system that's completely opposite to yours." Hansol explains and Jihoon just kept staring. "So what you're telling me is that deodorant is the main cause of people ending up with people they are not compatible with?" Jihoon asks and hansol laughs. "I meant, like, obviously your body wants to like, find a compatible mate so you can make offsprings with like both of your immune systems can make up for what both of you lack? Like, completing a puzzle so their offspring's immune system will be like, better bec it's both of yours combined." Hansol explains and Jihoon stares. "And like, this doesn't count like, your personalities and compatibility." Hansol adds and Jihoon just keeps staring. "No, wait. Back up to the part about our offspring." Jihoon says and he smiles. Hansol rolls his eyes and hits his chest. "Look I was explaining that in like, scientific point of view!" Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. "No let's keep talking about how our offspring is gonna like, rule the world because they're all powerful because of our combined genes." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. "But that kind of makes sense. I thought I was just getting a bit too into everything about you. At least science has my back on this one." Jihoon says and Hansol lies down on Jihoon's chest to hide his face. 

"You like facts, right?" Jihoon asks as if he doesn't know and Hansol just hums. "Did you know that California is just a big ass danger zone because it's literally on top of a fault line?" Jihoon says and Hansol does know this. "And did you know that if a man masturbates too much it could develpo erectile dysfuncction because he'll get used to just doing it by himself that he might not get hard when it's actual sex?" Jihoon adds and Hansol laughs. "What?" "Yeah! it's true! And it's nothing you have to worry about anyways." Jihoon says and Hansol scoffs. "And you know how like, the theory of how the Earth is at the center of the universe is from uh... Ptolemy, right? And the one who disproved that and said that the center is the Sun is Copernicus. Right?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. "Those aren't like, random facts. Those are text book history kinds of facts." Hansol argues. "Yes. But, my fact is that Copernicus was a well known church lawyer. And like, he published his theory right around the end of his life. And it was very offensive to the church apparently. Very blasphemous of him to think that we're not the center of everything." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. "Oh and speaking of centers. Like, how the heart is in the center of of a man and all that. But an ant's heart is in it's head and a shrimp's heart is in it's head." Jihoon says. "But my hearts is with you." Jihoon adds and Hansol freezes. "Oh my God." Hansol saysa nd Jihoon laughs. Hansol feels him reaching something around his neck and He holds a metal chain necklace in front of Hansol. "I mean it." Jihoon says and Hansol watches as Jihoon lets two metal bands fall, hanging onto the metal chain.

Hansol feels just a little bit breathless. One of the bands has a tiny yellow gem embedded in it and the other had a deep almost black kind of purple in it. Hansol lifts his head, stares at it and then at Jihoon's stupid fucking smile, and he finds himself sitting back. "It doesn't have to mean anything more than, you know, us. But someday I think I'd like it if you'd want to make them mean more." Jihoon says and Hansol has to physically exert his lungs to breathe in and out and Jihoon takes his hand. "Is this okay?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. "What? You're not gonna say anything? No comment on my possessiveness? Not gonna ask how much it is?" Jihoon asks and Hansol scoffs. "I... I don't... I don't know what to say?" Jihoon laughs and he takes the clasp of the necklace and unhooks it to take the rings out. Jihoon hands them to him and Hansol catches a glimpse of something etching on the insides of the rings. He tries to decipher why in the world would Jihoon use these two words and he laughs as he finally understands why. 

"The sun and the universe. Very nice Build up. A hundred boyfriend points for you." Hansol says and Jihoon grins. "The sun is for me, to remind me of my Apollonius." Jihon says and he takes the one with the bright yellow gem in it and Hansol slips the other one in his ring finger. "And is this to remind me that you're my universe?" Hansol asks and Jihoon laughs. "It's to remind you that no matter what people tell me, you'll always be the center of my universe." Jihoon says and Hansol fucking hates how much the build up to this is affecting him. "I can't fucking believe you're doing this to me. You even used Copernicus just to propose." Hansol says and Jihoon just pulls him back in their original position. Hansol lies down on top of him, placing his hand on his chest and staring at how the silver seems a lot heavier in his hand. "When we graduate and like, kick ass on our board exams, I'm going to propose to you again but even more dramatic than this." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. "How am i going to be surprised now?" Hansol asks and Jihoon laughs. "You think i can't surprise you just because I told you about it? Is that a challenge?" Jihoon asks and Hansol rolls his eyes, smiling at him. Jihoon places his right hand on his chest as well, slotting their fingers together while still lying them on top of his chest and Hansol can't help but grin at the sight. "Did you know that yellow and violet are complimentary colors?" Hansol asks and Jihoon smiles. Hansol then proceeds to talk about naturally occurring colors of gemstones and starts thinking out which ones are the same colors as theirs and he could feel Jihoon tense when Hansol finally tries to think about the cost of the rings. 


End file.
